There's No Business Like Show Business
by ILoVeWicked
Summary: In order to insure his patients a happy holiday, and to help our favorite doctors build teamwork skills, Chief decides to get the group to perform a musical! My first Grey's Anatomy fic, hope you enjoy! Rating to be safe.
1. No One Appreciates the Chief

**Hello! This story is just a wacky idea me and my friends came up with, and this is my first Grey's Anatomy fic...so if it's really stupid I apologize. Now, on with the story, hopefully you like it:)**

**-ILoVeWicked (judging by my name...you may know what Chief wants to put on as the musical.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Wicked**

**Chapter 1: No One Appreciates the Chief**

Meredith Grey rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. _This is my break. My only break, and now Chief has me waiting in this freaking conference room!_

Izzie Stevens then entered, shivering. She smiled at Meredith, her teeth still chattering. "M—Meredith!" she cried. "Y—you g—got called here t—too?"

"Yes, Izzie. We're wasting our holiday break, do you realize that? You're shivering, and we're still in Seattle Grace, and you are smiling." Izzie continued to smile.

"I love the h—holidays, Mere, even if it means spending them at Seattle Grace." Meredith heard a slight cough come from the doorway behind Izzie.

"Barbie, shut up and move!" Cristina Yang yelled bitterly. Meredith smiled smugly, as she now had someone to sulk with her. All too soon George O'Malley appeared, holding a small white index card.

"Did you guys get one of these too?" The three girls nodded, all equally confused as he was. George sighed and took a seat next to Meredith. Izzie smiled and George, who smiled back.

"Does it say anything other than meet the Chief in Conference Room A at three o' clock on Saturday the fourteenth of December?" All three shook their heads, Izzie still shivering.

Mark Sloan and Derek Shepherd entered the room, chatting away, until Cristina groaned. "Oh, great! McSteamy _and _McDreamy are here!" Meredith smiled.

"It's okay. Derek and I are okay now," Meredith assured her quietly. Cristina scowled at the two Attendings.

"I know," she grumbled. "I just don't like the McEamy Teamy. At all." Mark smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Cristina! You're a nice girl too!"

Suddenly Miranda Bailey entered the room, hands on her hips, followed by Lexie Grey. Meredith groaned at the sight of her sister. _No! How'd she get invited to…whatever this is?_ she thought, rolling her eyes.

But she soon found herself laughing when Miranda came to a sudden halt and Lexie bumped into her.

"Okay, which one of you _boneheads _gave me this card and are making me miss out on 'Bailey and Family' time? I don't like missing out on my 'Bailey and Family' time!" she snapped. Everyone looked around at each other, utterly clueless.

Alex Karev, with Callie Torres at his heels, lazily trudged in. Callie groaned and took a seat in the opposite corner of the room, away from her soon-to-be-ex husband. Alex rubbed his red eyes. Erica Hahn entered, pushing past everyone.

"I hate this," he grumbled. Erica sighed.

"You don't even know what it _is _yet, Karev," she said softly.

Then and unexpected guest, Addison Montgomery then swiftly made her way into the room, her eyes bulging from their sockets as she saw her former co-workers, and swore under her breath.

"What are you all doing here? I thought you guys were on break," she asked through gritted teeth. Mark smirked.

"Well, the real question is: what are _you _doing here, Miss LA Sunshine?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Addison bit her lip and held up an index card.

"I got _this _in the mail. What? Are you guys planning a reunion or something? " Everyone groaned in unison. Alex glared at his card, a growl starting up in the back of his throat.

"What is this thing?" he yelled.

"That, Mister Karev, is your invitation for this meeting," Richard Webber said, striding into the room with a peculiar grin on his face. He stood before the group.

"Welcome everyone, happy holiday break," he said smugly. Everyone stared at him in confusion. "I'm assuming you are all wondering what you've been invited here for." The group nodded together anxiously.

"As you know, for the holiday break, there will be hundreds of patients unable to go home to their families due to medical conditions, and many of them will not be visited by their families." Cristina snorted.

"So? What does that have to do with us missing our break?" Richard held up his hand.

"I'll get to that, Doctor Yang. Be patient," he said calmly. "Now, I thought about it, and I think we should finally give back to those patients in need this year." Izzie, teeth still chattering away, raised her hand. Richard nodded.

"W—What are y—you s—s—saying?" she asked. Richard smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Gang, we're putting on a musical for the patients; so they can have some entertainment this Christmas." Everyone began screaming in protest. Addison clenched her jaw as she approached him.

"I drove from blissful LA in my freaking car for two whole days…to perform a musical?" she asked, trying hard not to scream at him. Richard smiled.

"Addison! It's good to see you too!" He outstretched his arms for a hug, but she pushed him away. She crinkled her nose in disgust and swiftly turned on her heels. Erica gazed at her in confusion, wondering who this mysterious redhead was.

Richard tried calming the group down, but nothing seemed to work. He pulled the whistle from his pocket and blew into it, silencing everyone.

"Now, calm down. This will not only benefit our patients, but it will benefit the patients, but us too." Mark rolled his eyes.

"How?" he asked angrily. Richard smiled.

"This musical, Doctor Sloan, will help us in quite a few ways." Mark leaned back. "No offense, but you all are the only ones in this hospital who focus more on drama than saving lives. And this will also be a good group building activity."

"So you're saying this is our punishment for being too dramatic?" Meredith asked. Richard nodded.

"Kind of, and I've always been a big musical theatre fan." Lexie Grey had a wide smile spread across her face.

"Me too, Doctor Webber! I've been in all my middle and high school shows, and my mom took me to see a lot in New York when I was littler. But my favorite would have to be…" Richard held up a _Wicked_ playbill, and Lexie squealed.

"Wicked! It's like you read my mind!" Meredith rolled her eyes. Mark and Derek began laughing hysterically.

"Wicked is such a chick flick!" Mark managed to cry through his laughter. Derek nodded. Chief smiled again.

"Did I mention this was a mandatory activity?" Everyone's faces, in exception to Lexie's, fell.

"This is going to be so much fun!" she squealed!


	2. Dear Old Audition Process

**Chapter 2: Dear Old Auditions Process**

The next day, everyone gathered again in a larger conference room, examining their scripts as they scattered about the room. Lexie was practically bouncing in her seat.

She looked around her, and noticed someone she had neglected to notice before. The red-headed woman intently read her script. Lexie smiled and skipped over to her.

"Hey," she said, holding out her hand. "I'm Lexie Grey."

Addison, confused by the similarity of last names between her and Meredith, took the short brunette's hand and shook it.

"Addison Montgomery." She admired the girl's enthusiasm, and forced a smile. "It's really nice to meet you." Lexie grinned, and Mark plopped down next to her, the usual McSteamy grin on his face.

"Scatter, Grey," he commanded. Lexie obeyed. Addison laughed.

"You still have no problems bossing those interns around," she said. Mark shrugged.

"Thanks," he muttered, string back down at the script. "This is so _gay_!" Addison gave him a playful slap.

"According to the script, Mister 'This-Show-Is-So-Gay', Fiyero gets to kiss both Elphaba _and _Glinda." Mark's face lit up.

"Alright! My mind's made up." She laughed, looking brighter than she ever had before. Mark sighed.

"LA changed you," he stated. Addison ran her fingers through her hair and raised a curious eyebrow.

"How? I'm still me," she objected.

"Your happier." Addison averted her eyes to the ground and nodded. Mark wanted to reach out and touch her shoulder, but he wondered how much two months _could_ really change a person.

"I mean, that's good. I'm really glad your happy." Addison glimpsed at him.

"Thanks. It's good for me, the practice I mean. I'm not as stressed." He sighed.

"I missed you like crazy when you left," he admitted. She looked up, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, that makes one of you. From the looks of it, no one really cared that I left. I'm still Satan here apparently." He tried his hardest to find something else meaningful to say, even though he felt completely brainless in her presence.

"Well, in my eyes, you never were Satan." She smiled and suddenly realized what she was doing, looking into his pale grey eyes. She quickly got up.

"I have to go, good luck!" she whispered. Mark wanted to stop her, but she was too fast. A jealous Erica Hahn took her seat.

"Who is she?" she asked. Mark sighed.

"Just…an old friend."

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Meanwhile, Meredith sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"I can't believe he's making us do this…against our will." Cristina nodded in agreement. Izzie smiled.

"I think it's kinda cute. The play I mean." George nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Callie tried hard not to stare.

"I agree, this is cute." Callie snorted. George raised an eyebrow. "What?" Callie shook her head in disbelief.

"It's typical you agree with Izzie. You _always _agree with Izzie." She angrily got up and left the table. George sighed, knowing Callie was upset. Alex took her seat and smirked.

"You pissed Callie off," he sang. Meredith slapped him on the head. "Ow!"

"Shut up, Karev." Alex held up his hands.

"Sorry," he muttered. Izzie rested her head on her balled up fist.

"When is this going to start already?" she asked. Chief emerged from another room. No one seemed to notice him.

"Right now," he replied. Izzie shook her head.

"It's like he's psychic. I hate it when he does that."

"Good, you're first up, Stevens."

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Chief rolled over in his bed, thinking over everyone's auditions. All tried their best to hide their non-enthusiasm toward the activity, except for Lexie, and all turned out as excellent actors.

_They're dramatic enough, _he thought. But, he had to pick two for the leads. He sighed, scanning his mind for the two who stood out the most.

"This is so hard," he whispered to himself.

Finally, he let his thoughts drift away and he fell asleep.

**Hey all! This chapter kinda bored me...I just didn't want to go through everyone's audition process...I promise things will get better! Thanks for the first couple of reviews! As for couples, I really don't know who's going with who...besides Mark and Addison (cause I love them), and I'm having trouble deciding on a Glinda and Wizard (I left hints as to whose Elphie and Fiyero.), so I'd appreciate some help picking them out :) Thanks again!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	3. Erica and I

**Disclaimer: Nope, Wicked and Grey's Anatomy...still not mine.**

**Chapter 3: Erica and I**

Meredith winced as she heard Lexie's high pitched yelp. Her half-sister bolted up to her, a huge grin on her face.

"I got a part!" she squealed. Meredith nodded. "I'm Nessarose! Isn't that great!" Again, she nodded. Cristina appeared behind her.

"Move it, Number Two!" she demanded. Lexie rolled her eyes and mumbled, "It's Lexie." She walked away and Cristina took a seat next to her.

"What'd you get?" she asked. Meredith sighed.

"Part of the ensemble…and Shen-Shen, whoever that is. I was completely okay with that until I found out that freaking Lexie did better than me. I mean, _Lexie_! Seriously!" Cristina wrapped her arm around her friend's drooping shoulders.

"That's just because she sucked up to the Chief in the beginning. And Izz and I are in the ensemble with you. Except…I'm a…midwife." She shuddered at the thought of acting like a nurse. Meredith laughed.

"At least I don't have to be Glinda. Did you see the look on Hahn's face when she found out she had to play a peppy blonde?" The two broke into hysterical laughter.

"Shut up," Erica muttered as she plopped down next to Cristina. "I'm just multi-talented, and you both are jealous." Cristina and Meredith continued to laugh.

"No we're not!" Cristina protested, holding her sore gut as she continued to laugh. Erica rolled her eyes.

"This is another reason why I hate you, Yang," she growled. Cristina stopped laughing and cursed under her breath.

"There go my surgeries."

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

"What the he—?"

"You look like you saw a ghost. You okay?"

Addison reeled around to face Mark. She pointed to her name up on the list, still pale and confused.

"No!" She sounded exasperated. "How does Seattle Grace plan to pull off a musical if the lead isn't even a surgeon here anymore?" she asked quietly. Mark chuckled.

"Aren't you glad? You get to kiss Fiyero." He pounded his chest proudly and made kissy faces. She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Don't remind me." He laughed.

"I don't get it though. I—I just I don't have any talent," she muttered. Mark put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, you do. I've heard you sing." She looked confused. "You didn't know, but I used to secretly listen. Chief obviously made the right choice. Plus, you'd look hot green." She blushed and looked at the floor.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not," she said quietly, a tint of laughter in her voice.

"Take it. I rarely give them out." She finally stifled a laugh.

"But I still feel bad. It's like I'm stealing the part from someone who deserves it."

"You're not. You deserve it, Adds."

Erica wasn't able to take it any longer. She decided that she needed to know who this mysterious woman laughing it up with Mark. She strode up to the two and stood next to Mark, a fake smile plastered on her face.

Addison stiffened as the blonde linked arms with Mark, her smile clearly phony. She knew that look, the same look she had given Derek and Meredith when she had first arrived in Seattle.

Erica held out her hand.

"Erica Hahn," she introduced herself as. Addison gulped and shook the woman's hand. "Addison Montgomery."

"Oh," she said, still grinning. "I heard of you. You're famous around here. You're the tramp who cheated on her husband, and came back to Seattle only to find he had a girlfriend, so you hid that you cheated first, making Derek look like the bad guy."

Addison nodded slowly, not knowing what else to say to this stranger. "Yup, that's me," she said slowly. Mark winced at how shocked and insulted Addison looked. Erica planted a kiss on his lips.

"We're going to have so much fun together!" Erica lied. Addison nodded again. Mark sighed.

"Ad," he began. She shook her head.

"No, I'm happy for the both of you. I—I have to go. I'll see you guys later." She quickly ran off, and as badly as Mark wanted to chase after her, Erica clenched on tighter to his arm.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

"The witch's mother? Does she even have a name?"

"I have three different parts; and being the witch's mother is not as bad as being a winged monkey. I don't even know how to pronounce the thing's name." Callie laughed.

"Chistery, Karev." He shrugged.

"Whatever. I hate musicals." Callie shook her head.

"I'm gonna have to disagree with you, Karev. I'm a Broadway fan. My favorite's Spamalot." He laughed.

"What kind of a name is that?"

"Don't ask me. My dad always sent me tickets for my birthday when I was a kid." She sighed, thinking back to when she saw Annie, her first musical. "I guess I thought that maybe I'd be whisked away by my true love in the end, happily ever after… but I was wrong."

She glared at George, he and Izzie reahearsing Boq and Pfanne's lines, and Alex leaned over. "Don't let Bambi ruin your…happily ever after if that even exists. There's still hope for you." She smiled.

"Thanks, Karev."

"Don't mention it, Torres."

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Derek sighed heavily as he took a seat next to Mark, who had his face buried in his hands at that moment. Mark looked up, realized that someone was next to him.

"Oh, hey."

"Heard you got the lead guy part, dude. Congrats."

"Yeah, with Hahn and Addison as my witches. Did you ever notice how crappy my luck can be? I mean, I finally get over Addison and start to date Hahn, then Addison shows up again!"

"Hey, it can't be worse than being a goat, man," Derek groaned. Mark had to laugh. He could just imagine Derek prancing around in a goat mask.

"See, I knew my misery would cheer you up. And to make you even happier, you'd be glad to know that Chief had to cast himself as the Wizard, and Bailey's pretty pissed she has to play the creepy old lady…Morrible, I believe." Mark chuckled, and then buried his head back in his hands.

"I don't know how I'm going to pull this off! Chief hates me, I swear!"

"I don't think he purposely intended to make your life miserable, he did it by talent. I know Addison has some talent. And so do you, dude. As for Hahn…I'm not going to say anything."

"Just like you didn't judge me for dating her."

"I knew you were dating her because you needed to get someone else off your mind." And with that, he walked off, leaving his friend to sulk.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

"You know, you're friends with a girl for a few months and when you come back you don't even bother saying hi to me."

"Hey, Callie," Addison said quietly. Callie noticed the tear stains trailing down her cheeks.

"What are you doing outside in the middle of December anyway? You'll freeze to death, and the patients won't get their show." Addison gave her a small smile.

"Obviously a lot happened in the two months I was gone," she whispered, looking down at her palms. Callie sighed.

"You want the full story?" Addison nodded.

"Give me it in a nutshell. I'm in no mood for details."

"Okay, you asked for it. So after Burke disappeared Cristina and Mere went on Cristina's honeymoon. Karev was dying for Ava, George is repeating his intern year and George…he slept with Izzie." Addison crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Eew!"

"I know, right? So anyway, Momma Burke came and Cristina got all teary. Izzie and George began having this 'secret affair' as well as Meredith and Derek. Cristina found out about Meredith and McDreamy and George and Izzie, got pissed, you know the story. I got fired from my job and Bailey got it." Callie rolled her eyes at the thought of losing her job and her husband.

"Chief and Adele are getting divorced, which may be another reason he's putting on this show. Lexie showed up, and got Meredith mad even though Lexie is the better person. Alex and Ava hooked up, she pretended to be some kind of nurse or something, and he got suspended; now they're broken up. Derek kissed some nurse named Rose and Meredith is completely clueless. Then there's Hahn, who treats Cristina like crap and favors _Izzie_, and she and Mark…"

Addison held p her hand and sniffled. "I got that." She let out a small laugh. "Geez, when I ask you for a synopsis of two months, there really is a lot!" Callie laughed and tried to comfort her friend with a small hug.

"There's one small thing I forgot to mention," Callie whispered, biting her lip. She took a deep breath. "I'm starting to fall for Karev." Addison leaned back.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." The two rolled their eyes together after using that term.

"I didn't take you as the 'falling for the intern' type, Cal."

"Shut up, he's a resident now," she retorted. "So enough about me, how about you? How's glamorous LA?"

"I deliver exactly one baby per day, I'm getting fat and sugar-high from Dell's cakes, and when I first got there, I was completely unwanted." Callie nodded.

"I love the place, Callie."

"I'm glad you do, but I'm glad to have you back for a while…even if it means we have to sing." Addison laughed, watching the her breath make a small cloud and then evaporate.

"I'm glad to be here…even if it means I have to watch Mark and that Hahn girl make googly eyes with each other."

The two stared into the pool of stars in silence, and Addison smiled and glanced at her friend. For the first time since she had arrived, she was glad to be back in Seattle.

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews. I decided to take the advice on making Callex a couple. (I'll admit I had my doubts, but they surprisingly are very easy to write for!) Now the cast has been revealed, (I know..._Erica Hahn as Glinda?!_ But I realized that if I wanted my story to work out, she had to be Glinda...even if it displeased me.) and now we begin rehearsing, and doing lots of fun things to the characters...(I'm not a big Meredith or Derek fan, so I apologize if I put their realtionship through torture.) Thanks again!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	4. What is This Feeling?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Wicked...sadly.**

**Chapter 4: What is This Feeling?**

"Chief, be reasonable. I really don't think we have to make everything like the actual show," Erica protested. Addison rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Erica, don't think of it as a giant mechanical bubble. Think of it as…as a carnival ride," Chief explained, trying to calm her down and get her into the bubble so Addison could wipe that creepy smirk off of her face.

"I've hated carnivals ever since I was three and the Ferris Wheel broke down. I was stuck at the top for three hours." Chief sighed.

"Okay, then."

Callie leaned in. "Lemme tell you something, she can defiantly pull off the snooty role, can't she?" Addison nodded.

Meanwhile, Meredith, Cristina, Izzie and Alex huddled by the back of the stage. Cristina eyed the bubble and shook her head.

"He's gonna kill Hahn."

"I wouldn't mind that," Alex chimed in. Chief, at this point, was now begging.

"Erica, if you want to get used to this by opening night, you gotta practice! Get in the bubble!"

"I'm sorry if I'm concerned of falling out of that thing—eight feet in the air!"

"This is better than watching Dell get turned down by Naomi," Addison muttered, she and Callie chuckling. Erica finally looked around and saw everyone's faces.

"Fine, I'll get in the bubble. Only to shut Reds up though." Addison narrowed her eyes.

"Ouch. That was harsh," Izzie commented.

Mark and Derek made their way into the room, Mark taking a seat on the floor next to Addison.

"I need to talk to you." He looked at Callie, who didn't seem like she was moving any time soon. "_Alone_." Callie rolled her eyes and walked away.

"There isn't much to talk to you about, Mark. You have a girlfriend, and I'm happy for you. Case closed."

"Yeah, you expect me to believe that?"

"No. But it sounded convincing. I guess I do have some acting skills." Chief clapped his hands together.

"Alright! Everyone's here, let's begin! We'll start with one of the easiest vocal numbers—What is This Feeling?"

"I dunno, Chief," George replied stupidly.

"Um, George, that's the song." George grew bright red.

Addison and Erica slowly made their way to the opposite sides of the stage. Chief signaled for them to begin.

"Dearest darlingest…oh _heavens _no!"

"Say it," Chief demanded.

"Momsie and Popcicle," Erica choked out through a clenched jaw.

"My dear father," Addison said, rolling her eyes.

"There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz."

"But of course I'll care for Nessa." Lexie beamed at the mentioning of her chacter's name.

"But of course, I'll rise above it!" Izzie winced at how painfully high pitched the word 'rise' went. Cristina was in shock that Erica's vocal range could be that high.

"There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is…" Erica gave Addison an evil grin.

"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and all together quite impossible to describe," she sneered. Addison rolled her eyes.

"Blonde."

"Okay! Stop there ladies!"

"Gladly," Erica replied. Derek sighed.

"Dude, this looks like it's killing the both of them." Mark nodded. He hated seeing Addison so unhappy.

"It's killing me too."

"You both sound great, it's just I think some of the blonde members in the audience might get offended." Addison smiled.

"Okay, how about this? _Hahn_." Erica was about ready to lunge at her. Derek sucked in a sharp breath. Bailey shook her head.

Addison rolled her eyes, realizing that fighting was going to get her nowhere. She decided that she was above that maturity level "Look, I don't want to fight with you." Erica shrugged.

"Too bad," she replied. Alex groaned.

"What? What's so bad about Addison wanting peace in this crazy hospital?" Callie asked. He sighed.

"I was really looking forward to a catfight. You and Izz never got yours."

"Shut up."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Look, I know it hurts…"

"It's fine Karev. Just enjoy your one-sided catfight."

Chief muttered something about a show being a completely ridiculous way of recovering from Adele, and finally settled for the blonde joke.

"Let's start from blonde, ladies."

"Fine," the two replied unenthusiastically.

"What is this feeling so sudden and new?" Erica sang, truly unaware of this emotion the red head was bringing out in her.

"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you!"

"My pulse is rushing."

"My head is reeling."

"My face is flushing."

"Oh what is this feeling? Fervid as a flame; does it have a name? Yes!"

"Loathing!" Derek groaned.

"Great song choice," he muttered.

The song continued with the same amount of rage, Chief clapped his hands together, tears brimming in his eyes.

"This is marvelous! It's like you two really hate each other!" Alex smirked.

"For Chief of Surgery, you'd think the guy would know there's no acting there," he whispered to Callie, who nodded.

The song came to its final line. "Loathing you! My whole life long!" Chief clapped wildly.

"Perfect! Let's take a five minute break." Addison hopped off the stage and Erica stormed out of the room, in desperate need of fresh air.

Mark headed over to Addison and smiled. "Very noble, saying you didn't want to fight with her." Addison shrugged.

"Well, I didn't," she replied, blushing.

"But you looked so pissed up there."

"It's called acting. Loathe is a synonym for hate," she read Mark's confused expression "You _do _know that, right?" Mark shook his head.

"Nope, didn't know that." She laughed.

"Could've fooled me."

"It's called acting."

"Touché, Sloan."

Erica strode back into the room. Addison ran off. Mark tried calling after her, but Erica was already back at his side.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Cristina sighed, gazing over at Meredith and Derek. Izzie plopped down next to her. Izzie cocked her head.

"What's wrong?" Izzie asked.

"It's just…everyone knows about McDreamy and Rose, except for Meredith. What is she going to do when she finds out, which she will, eventually?" Izzie sighed heavily and glanced at Meredith, who was laughing with Derek.

"We should cross that bridge when we get to it." Crsitina nodded and looked in the direction of the doorway, and her eyes grew wide with fear. Izzie turned and cupped her hand over her mouth.

Rose was headed towards Derek. Cristina turned to Izzie, horrified.

"Well, we've reached the bridge!" she hissed. Izzie buried her face in her hands.

"Hey Derek!" Rose turned to Meredith. "Hello, Doctor Grey."

**Ooh! A cliffhanger! I wonder what will happen to the infamous couple of Meredith and Derek now! The What is This Feeling part was one of my favorites to write, and I liked making Erica seem all whiny with the bubble :) Thanks for the reviews! I'll update as soon as I can.**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	5. Something Odd

**Disclaimer: Neither shows are mine.**

**Chapter 5: Something Odd**

"This mask smells like an actual goat. Maybe even an entire petting zoo."

"Good, then you'll get even more into character that way, Derek. Become the goat man," Chief replied with a smile.

Derek rolled his eyes and set the goat mask on the floor of the stage. Addison hopped up and smirked.

"So, how'd things go with Meredith and 'What's-Her-Name'? Derek groaned.

"Aw, you know too?"

"Yup. Callie keeps me informed. I may be your ex-wife, but I still have a right to know how you make your girlfriend miserable." She gestured over to Meredith, who was staring at the wall, Cristina and Izzie at her sides.

"Fine, here's what happened," he began.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

_"Hello, Doctor Grey," Rose said sweetly. Meredith raised an eyebrow in confusion. _

_"Do I know you?" she asked. Rose chuckled. _

_"No, I'm just a nurse who blends in the background, just randomly shows up, and falls in love." She batted her eyelashes. Meredith stood up, horrified._

_"Derek, did she, like, inhale morphine or something? Did she?" Derek gulped. He stood to be level with her. _

_"Meredith, I can't lie to you." Meredith's eyes welled up with tears. "I kissed Rose," he admitted softly. Meredith grew hot, and the room seemed to be spinning. Anger, fear, and sadness built up inside of her._

_Meredith couldn't think. She slapped Derek across the face and stormed off. Rose turned to Derek and smiled._

_"Yay! She's out of the way!" Rose cheered. Derek shook his head as Rose stood up and tried to kiss him._

_"Yeah, things…aren't really working out." He thought about it for a moment. "Wait, we were never together." Rose grew angry, slapped Derek on the other cheek, and stormed off in the opposite direction as Meredith._

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

"I don't see how that's funny."

"It's not."

"Then why are you giggling?"

Addison bit her lip to hold back the laughter. Derek placed a hand on his throbbing red cheek.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But that Rose girl was pretty dumb, thinking she could just pop out of nowhere and have McDreamy all to herself."

"You popped out of nowhere. Remember Med School? You were the complete geek package, until you got popular." Addison blushed, remembering the days back in medical school and shuddered.

"Shut up and put the goat mask on," she grumbled, thrusting the mask into Derek's gut and knocking the air out of him. Derek flew to the ground and began to wheeze.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

"Finally for this one night, I'm about to have a fun night, with this Munchkin boy Galinda found for me…" Lexie sang quietly to herself. Miranda Bailey sighed and took a seat next to her.

"This is not where I wanna be right now," she muttered. Lexie leaned in, concerned for her boss.

"What do you mean? This idea was so sweet of Chief."

"I mean, my husband and I were finally settling things with this break, and now where does this leave us? And Will, I'm missing my son grow up." Lexie smiled, wanting to reach out to give Bailey a comforting pat, but she knew her boss may break her like a twig.

"When your husband sees you up on stage, he'll know what you did to make these patients happy. And he'll be so proud of you." Miranda shrugged.

"I guess so." She sighed. "You know what, Grey?" Lexie smiled.

"What?"

"You're not as bad as the other Grey makes you seem."

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Callie heaved a heavy sigh as she peered over at Izzie and George. Alex came up behind her.

"I hate them."

"Who? Blondie and Bambi?"

"Yeah."

Alex let out a small laugh. "You are way beyond George O'Malley." Callie shrugged. "I know, but I just…whenever I see them together, and happy, I get…"

Alex placed a hand on her shoulder. Callie bit her lip, trying hard not to cry.

"He's _not _your true love." Callie turned to face him.

"W—What?"

"You know, when you said that you dreamed of being whisked away by your true love like that Fiyero guy does with about half the female cast." He then rolled his eyes. "

"It's no wonder Sloan got that part. He's got Hahn wrapped around his finger and Montgomery falling for him all over again. But, that's not the point. O'Malley isn't your Fiyero. Never was, never will be."

And with that, she leaned in and kissed him.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Lexie sighed as she stared at her depressed half sister.

"It's too cold to be out here by yourself. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Meredith muttered, staring down at her palms.

"Don't you want to go home?"

"No, I got a ride with Derek this morning. I have no ride home."

She knew what the right thing to do would be. She silently took a seat next to Meredith, leaned over, and hugged her sister.

Meredith was paralyzed with shock. She wasn't one who particularly enjoyed hugs, especially from Lexie. Some kind of new respect for Lexie Grey came over her, allowing Meredith to finally let the tears flow.

She buried her head in Lexie's shoulder, sobbing loudly. They sat there in silence for about a half hour before Meredith fell asleep and Lexie drove her home.

**Thank goodness I finally made Callie make a move! As for Lexie, I just wanted to fit her in there because I think she's the most optimistic person on this show and I like that about her, so I made her comfort Meredith...in her own little awkward Grey's Anatomy way. The Maddison stuff starts to build up when Fiyero/Mark finally gets to rehearse. George/Boq gets into the story a but more as well...but I can't promise who he'll end up with. And as for Hahn and Rose...they're just Hahn and Rose (but I liked making Rose seem like an airhead...it was fun for me to write). Thanks for the awesome reviews! I'll update soon!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	6. Confusion in Life

**Chapter 6: Confusion in Life**

Derek sighed heavily as he approached a happier looking Meredith. Meredith talked away with Cristina and Izzie, pretending that nothing with Lexie or Derek happened.

"Meredith, we really need to talk." Meredith reeled around.

"About what, Derek? How you decided to throw our relationship out the window when _you _were the one who wanted to fix it in the first place? How the whole hospital figured it out before me and made me look like an idiot? Really, I don't think there's anything to talk about!"

Cristina and Izzie snickered. "Ooh, McDreamy got burned!" Cristina sneered. Mark appeared behind Derek and Meredith and glared at the two.

"Curly, Moe, let Larry and Shepherd talk this out," he said, shooing them away. Derek gave him a grateful smile, and Mark winked, heading over to the stage.

Chief entered the room and blew his whistle. Chief smiled, pleased by the quick silence.

"Okay, I need Galinda, Morrible, Elphaba, Fiyero, Boq, Nessa, and all my ensemble people up here!" he shouted. Several groans followed as the group joined Mark on the stage.

Mark punched the air above his head. "Sw—_eet_!" he cried. "It says I get to be wheeled in on this carriage! Karev, you're pulling me in!" Alex rolled his eyes. Callie gave him a sympathetic smile from across the stage.

Alex, still remembering the night before, then tried signaling to Callie from across the stage, but Callie couldn't understand what he was saying. He sighed and marched across the stage.

"We need to discuss what happened last night." Callie sighed.

"How did I know you were gonna bring that up?" she muttered.

"Listen, was that just because of O'Malley?" Callie shook her head immediately.

"No! No, I…what you said last night…it was sweet." Alex nodded, now feeling the awkward presence.

"Oh." The two stood in silence for what seemed like forever, and finally, the silence was disrupted.

"Oh Doctor Karev!" Mark bellowed. "It's time for someone to pull my wheelbarrow out on stage and knock Addison over with it!"

Addison muttered something about not coming back to Seattle in the first place and Alex bolted off, leaving Callie confused.

Chief called "Action!" and began giggling, for he had always wanted to say that word to his surgeons.

Mark smiled smugly as Alex sent Addison stumbling. She rolled her eyes.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can just _bump _into people without any thought to it?" Mark shrugged.

"I saw green and thought it meant go." Addison turned on her heels and marched off. Erica came trotting up, her peppy mode turned on. George followed her, unhappy that his character had a crush on Erica Hahn's character.

The act continued and mark began singing his big number. Chief had to take his handkerchief and dry his tears with how lovely the acting and singing was.

"Okay!" he called. "That looks marvelous! We'll continue the first half after a little break." Lexie approached George, script at hand.

"George? I was wondering if you would like to rehearse lines with me." George nodded.

"Sure."

As they read, Lexie couldn't help but find herself transfixed with George's sincere eyes. As she gazed dreamily at him, she missed her lines, leaving George confused as to why the intern was staring at him like that.

At that same time, George found himself suddenly staring at Erica after all the time they had spent on stage. She had turned out to be such an easy person to have a conversation with. George missed half of his lines staring at Erica Hahn's face as she chatted away with Mark.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Erica stared wickedly at Addison, devising the perfect plan to destroy the perfect girl. Finally, she came up with the best idea.

She waltzed up to Meredith, who was still sulking because she and Derek never got to finish their conversation.

"Meredith, tell me something," Erica asked in her most soothing voice possible. Meredith looked up at Erica with confusion, but the fire in her boss's eyes made her nod.

"Do you _hate _Rose?" Meredith nodded again. Erica smiled.

"I don't see how that's something to smile about," Meredith mumbled. Erica let out a small, yet evil laugh.

"What if I told you Rose was _paid _to do what she did with Derek? A certain someone made a little call all the way from LA just to tell Rose to kiss your boyfriend and make you miserable." Meredith wrinkled her brow.

"Huh?"

"Addison, you idiot!" Meredith jumped.

"She…that…could be true," Meredith replied. Erica smiled as Meredith's face twisted with rage. Even the most ridiculous lie had Meredith angry at Addison. And Erica knew for a fact, that if Meredith was angry, the entire staff was angry.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

George scurried up to Erica, who was tossing her hair in the presence of Mark up on stage. George tugged the edges of his shirt.

"Miss Galinda?" he asked, admiring at how gracefully Erica walked. "I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be waiting right there, by your side, waiting, all night."

Erica gulped when she saw the look in the boy's eyes indicating that he actually meant it. She then spotted Lexie in her fake wheelchair in the corner of the stage.

"Oh, that's so kind," she managed to choke out. "But do you know what would be even kinder?" She gestured to Lexie.

"See that tragically beautiful girl? The one in the chair? It seems so unfair, we should go on a spree, and not she. Gee, I know someone would be my hero, if that someone were to go invite her!" she sang. George peered over his shoulder at Lexie, who was pretending to read a book.

"Maybe I could invite her," he sighed.

"Oh, Biq, really? You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you, Miss Galinda," George replied. He walked over to Lexie.

"Excuse me, Nessarose. There's something I want to ask you." He wheeled her off stage and Erica turned back to her boyfriend, who seemed distracted.

"So…" she began, breaking Mark out of his trance.

"So I'll be picking you up at eight?" Erica giggled.

"After all…" she began. The two sang their little love ballad and danced off, leaving Addison and Lexie on stage.

"It's absurd!" Addison cried. "This silly rich boy appears and everyone's off to worship him at some cultish social gathering!"

"Including me! I'm going, isn't that wonderful? Boq was too shy to ask me at first, but once Galinda encouraged him." Addison crinkled her nose.

"Galinda?"

"Don't you dare say another word against her!" Lexie shot back. "I'm about to have the first happy night of my life, all thanks to Galinda!" She began to sing her solo, proud of herself, for her practice had paid off.

The scene continued, and finally, Erica and Addison were by themselves on stage.

"Listen, Nessa and I were just talking about you." Erica clapped her hands together.

"And I was just talking about you!" The two completed their dialogue, and Erica never wiped that mischievous grin off her face.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

George sighed as he sang with Lexie. He stared over at Erica and Mark. He knew he could never be with her, so he wheeled Lexie back and began dancing with her.

Bailey trudged onstage, carrying a wand.

"Oh, Miss Upland?" Erica turned and smiled. "I have something for you." She held out the wand and Erica gasped.

"A training wand! Oh Madame, how can I express my graditution?"

"Don't thank me!" Bailey replied with attitude, for she knew what Erica was up to. "It was your roommate's idea."

"Elphaba?"

"She requested you be included in sorcery class. She insisted I tell you tonight or she would quit the seminar." Erica looked confused.

"But why?"

"I don't know! My personal opinion is that you do _not _have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong, I doubt you will." And with that, she walked off, proud that even Madame Morrible can make a 'Miranda Bailey' impression.

Again, Mark stood with Erica, people dancing around him. Erica planted a kiss on him as Addison entered with the hat on. By that time, the rumor had spread.

Whispers and snickers took over the group onstage. Addison gulped. She over- heard Izzie sneer, "I can't believe she paid Rose to kiss Derek." Even though she knew it was a cruel lie, she gathered her wits and began to do a ridiculous dance with her arms.

Erica noticed tears brimming in her enemy's eyes. Mark shuddered at how pitiful she looked.

"Well, I'll say this much for her, she doesn't give a twig about what anyone else thinks." Erica shook her head.

"Of course she does. She just pretends not to. Elphaba is just as flawed as any of us are, and I should have realized that." Addison dropped her hands to her sides in shock.

Chief shouted, "Ad-libbing will get us no where, Erica! Opening night is in two days!" Erica glared at him.

"Can I just say something?" she hissed. Chief stepped back. Erica walked up and stood next to Addison.

"Elphaba, I'm sorry. May I cut in?" The two ended the number with the awkward dance as the entire group joined in.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Meredith was still confused. She approached Erica, who was sitting and reading over her lines for the next scene.

"So she _didn't _pay Rose to kiss Derek?" Erica sighed and crossed her arms over her chest as Addison plopped down next to her new friend.

"Meredith, think really hard about what you're asking. Do you think someone completely over her ex-husband would really call from her happy life in LA _just _to make some random nurse kiss Derek? I didn't even know who Rose was until Derek told me."

Meredith frowned. "So I have to still talk things out with Derek because he really did what he did? Seriously?"

"Seriously, Grey," Addison replied. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe you," she grumbled, pointing to Erica.

"I can't believe it either," Erica said.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

George sighed as he took a seat next to Callie. She examined her nails, pretending he wasn't there.

"I need somebody to talk to."

"Talk to Izzie."

"Callie, come on." Callie shot him a death glare.

"You really think I'm about to forgive you! What if I was falling in love with someone else, George? What if I don't want to talk to you?" she hissed. George leaned back in fear.

Callie looked down at the floor. Then she heard a voice say, "O'Malley, go home. She is in no mood to hear you talk about that love square you've got going on." George huffed and left.

"Alex?" she whispered. Alex placed his hand on her shaking back.

"So, you're falling in love with someone else?" She looked back at him, tears threatening to escape.

"Oh, shut up." He tilted her chin up towards him. She squeezed her eyes shut and released a few tears. Alex hated seeing her this miserable.

"That's weird, because I'm falling in love with someone too."

And he kissed her without a single care in his mind.

**Well, both Izzie and Lexie like George but George likes Hahn but Hahn likes Mark but Mark likes Addison! How confusing! As for Callie and Alex, they're in a league of their own :) and Meredith and Derek may never settle things, I'm not sure. But, as Chief mentioned, two days till opening night (there's a lot of practicing I'm gonna skip just because there's some really interesting stuff that happens on the night of the show and the practice, even though the next two chapters consists of practice, rehersals are getting boring)! Thanks for the reviews, and if I don't update in the next four days, happy holidays!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	7. Meredith's Popular

**Chapter 7: Meredith's Popular**

"I hate this song," Meredith said angrily.

"No pun intended when I say this, Mer, but it _is _one of the most popular songs in the show. It's upbeat and fun, no wonder kids love it so much," Izzie replied.

"Let the sick kids like it all they want," Cristina grumbled. "When Hahn has to do it a million times, I want to rip my hair out every time she says 'Popular'. Hahn acting like that bothers me…even if it is acting."

Erica sent Cristina a glare. "Aw, it's a shame I just ruined the song by interrupting, Cristina," she began in her high pitched voice.

"Looks like were going to have to do it _all over again_!" Cristina and Addison groaned.

"There's no business like show business, Addison! Get used to it!" Chief shouted, patting his new director's cap on his head.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Callie shook her head as Alex took a seat next to her, taking off his gloves.

"You are one confusing guy, I hope you know that," she explained. Alex shrugged.

"I'm quite aware." She smiled. "Callie, we've been doing this awkward 'talk about our problems and kiss occasionally' thing for some time now."

"I'm quite aware," she replied, mocking him.

"So I was thinking that…you know…I should…well, take you out sometime. For a drink and stuff." She gave him a broad smile.

"I'd like that," she said quietly. He smiled in return.

"Good, good. So Joe's then?" Callie nodded. "Okay." Callie shifted in her seat.

"And now it's awkward," she muttered. Alex quickly got up and waved good-bye.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

"Fiyero and I are going to be married!"

"He's asked you already?"

"Oh, he doesn't know yet. Now, you tell me a secret."

_Like how I'm falling for your boyfriend?_ Addison thought to herself, shaking her head.

The scene continued for what seemed like forever, and finally the Chief decided that it was perfect. Mark walked up to Addison, a smug smile on his face.

"You make a very good confused green girl up there," he said. She laughed.

"Thank you. And you make a very good idiot up there."

"Thanks."

Mark peered over his shoulder at Lexie and George.

"Did you notice that O'Malley has been making googly eyes at Erica for the past two days?" Addison looked over.

"Really? Now, that's funnier than Derek getting slapped twice!"

"He did?"

"That's not important," she replied quickly, swatting at the air. "Aren't you going to do anything about it?" Mark shrugged.

"O'Malley's gotten himself into so much crap with women lately, he'll never get the guts to talk to Erica. Or else he'll have to face the wrath of me." Addison laughed and leaned back.

"Ooh! I'm so scared!" she cried playfully. She hopped down from the stage and tripped on a wire, toppling onto Mark.

Mark fell to the floor with a _thud_, Addison collapsing on top of him. For a moment, they found themselves lost in each other's eyes. Mark felt Addison's soft red hair graze his cheek. Both smiled at each other until they heard someone clear her throat.

"Erica!" they both cried, growing abnormal shades of red. Erica crossed her hands over her chest and tapped her foot, obviously not happy.

"Listen, Erica, we just fell…" Mark began

"No, I shouldn't have been so clumsy. Sorry, guys," Addison whispered, pacing away and straightening out her shirt. Mark sighed.

"She tripped, right?" Erica asked, trying to cover up the anger in her voice.

"Yup, she tripped. Nothing happened, nothing will happen," he replied glumly, walking away, leaving Erica to roll her eyes and hum 'Popular' to herself.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

"Why are you looking so unhappy?"

"Why should I be happy, Lexie? I lost my boyfriend, break, and train of thought! Once they sing that song once, it stays in your head forever!"

"You're losing sleep over this, aren't you?" Lexie asked, concerned about the dark circles under her half-sister's eyes.

"Yes I am Lexie! What did I do wrong? I mean, I was working on being able to talk about my feelings and all that crap. Was I bad in be—," she began to ask, stopped by Lexie's hand.

"Okay, I don't need to know about that!"

"Well then what's wrong with me? Why doesn't he love me anymore?" Lexie thought hard. "Answer me! I don't care if it's the worst reason in the world; I need a reason to hate myself for not being as good as Rose!"

"Do you want me to be honest?" Meredith grew wide eyed and nodded impatiently.

"You're pretty and smart and popular, just do your worst and let me wallow in self-loathing."

"Really? I honestly can't find an answer for you. I don't know you that well, and we haven't been aquatinted very long, but as long as I've known you, I always thought _you _were the popular one." Meredith let out a small laugh.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Everyone in this hospital knows who you are, and I can't even get Cristina to remember my name. I may have been prom queen, but I've noticed that it's not going to make me popular. You're practically famous here."

"Gee, thanks, Lexie. That actually made me feel good." Lexie smiled.

"I like making people feel good," she replied.

"I'm popular!"

"Yes, you are."

"Lexie! Get on stage now Woman! We're rehearsing your big number!" Chief called. Lexie waved good-bye to Meredith and scurried over to the stage.

"Did he just call her Woman?" Cristina asked, taking Lexie's seat. Meredith nodded.

"He's so stressed out right now. If Adele hadn't filed a divorce to him in the first place, we wouldn't have to spend our Christmas here." Cristina nodded.

"Did you know I'm popular?" Meredith asked, still excited from the conversation she and Lexie had just shared. Cristina rolled her eyes.

"You better not let _Lexie _become your new person, or I will seriously kill the Chief."

"But…why him? He _is _the Chief. Wouldn't you kill Lexie?"

"No, I wouldn't for two reasons. One, Chief made us do this 'group building' thing from the get-go. And second, I wouldn't have anyone to boss around and get annoyed by me calling them Number Two all the time if I killed Lexie."

"True, but I don't think you have to worry. Lexie and I are just acquaintances. We're just acquaintances, but I'm still popular," she explained, linking arms with Cristina, who laughed.

"Yeah, you're popular, and possibly high. Do you have any idea how giddy you are?" Meredith shook her head and laughed hysterically.

"No," she managed to choke out. "But I like it!"

**Ooh! I managed to fit the title into this chapter (I found that amusing)! Now Mark's onto George and Hahn's onto Mark...oh, I love the suspense! The next chapter is probably going to be one of my favorites...but why it is shall remain a secret :) Hope you all enjoy my little holiday gift to you all; thanks for reviewing and I'll update ASAP! Merry Christmas!**

**-ILoVeWicked **


	8. Addison's Not That Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Wicked...aw, man...**

**Chapter 8: I'm Not That Girl**

Meredith rubbed her groggy eyes as she trudged through the doorway the next morning. Chief smiled, coffee at hand.

"Don't look so tired Meredith. It's the last day of rehearsals!" She perked up a little, and then remembered it was Christmas Eve and almost the last day of break, and went back to rubbing her eyes.

The rest of the group filed in, same expressions on their face. Chief hopped onto the stage and clapped his hands, knowing he wouldn't need the whistle to silence the non-speaking crowd.

"Okay everyone! We've worked our theatrical butts off this past week, and even though I kept you all until 3 AM last night, I really think we can nail this dress rehearsal and be ready for tomorrow. You are my best surgeons, and the fate of this show lies in your hands!"

Several groans replaced the cheers he had expected. "Okay, before we go through the whole show, I want Mark and Addison on stage. The rest of you, vamoose!" The two zombie-like surgeons joined the Chief on stage as the rest scattered throughout the room.

"Okay, I know we've gone over the first half of act one scene eleven, but never got around to the second half, which I kinda held off on purpose."

"Why…" Mark began to ask.

"No questions!" Chief snapped. The two stiffened. "Open the script and do that part now, okay?" Addison and Mark nodded, both equally confused.

Chief hopped off the stage, positioned himself in his new director's chair, and smiled humbly to himself as he said, "Now, I'm going to get some water. I have a feeling I'll be doing a lot of screaming during dress rehearsals."

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Lexie sighed heavily as she watched George and Izzie share a cup of pudding. Izzie giggled as George accidentally got some on his nose, and kissed it off.

"It's disgusting, isn't it?" a hoarse voice remarked next to her. Lexie wheeled around to see Callie, shaking her head.

"They act like seventh graders." Lexie nodded.

"Yeah," she replied quietly, hoping Callie wouldn't notice how she was trying to hold back tears.

"You okay?" she asked. Lexie plastered on a fake smile.

"I'm great. Better than great, I'm fantastic!" she lied.

"Are you sure?"

Lexie shook her head. "I'm not usually one to lie about when I like a guy. And I don't normally confess to people I barely know, but I'm going to anyway. I know, it's George and you must think I'm crazy for liking your husband and…"

"_Almost ex-husband_," Callie reminded her through clenched teeth as George and Izzie continued to spoon out pudding to each other.

"Okay, almost ex-husband, but I can't help it. I don't know what it is about him exactly, but I'm falling for George." Callie nodded.

"I don't think you're crazy. A little too positive about everything, but not crazy. George is a nice guy and all, but when he's with Izzie…"

"You get this feeling…like you're never going to be as good as her, and you can never be with him, but you want him to be happy."

"Exactly," Callie said. Lexie sighed.

"That's how I feel right now. Gosh, I wish it was me getting fed vanilla pudding!" she whispered, looking back at George and Izzie.

"Hey, that's how I felt for the longest time. I'm sure there's a guy out there for you, Lexie; someone better than George is waiting, you just haven't found him yet. You're like the perfect girl." Lexie smiled.

"Thanks, Callie."

"No problem," Callie replied, averting her eyes to the stage. Lexie noticed Callie's eyes grow wide with fear.

"Did you notice that Chief avoided every scene that Elphaba and Fiyero had any kind of love in?" Lexie nodded.

"What's that mean?"

"It means…oh right, you don't know Addison and Mark's history, do you?"

"They had a history?"

"They were the reason Derek came to Seattle in the first place. She was Derek's wife, and cheated on him with his best friend, Mark. Derek left, Addison followed him, and Mark followed her. They got into a sex bet, Mark lied that he broke it when Addison really did. To screw it up even more, Addison moved to freaking LA, which kind of ruined everything and all hope. And yet when she returns, Hahn finally starts going out with Mark."

"What does that have to do with Elphaba and Fiyero though?"

"Dangit Lexie!" Callie grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her. "Do you read your script? Do you know what happens in that scene with the lion cub?" Lexie's own eyes grew wide.

"Oh! I get it now! That's not good." She bit her lower lip.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

"We need to talk about what happened yesterday," Mark whispered, leaning close to Addison's ear. She stiffened.

"There's nothing to talk about. I tripped. Can we just ignore my clumsiness for a freaking minute?"

"Fine. But I'll pretend nothing happened for your sake, which I will loathe doing."

"I thought you didn't know what loathe meant."

"Someone very confusing to me explained that it's a synonym for hate."

"So you think I'm confusing?" she hissed. He held up his hands. "I'm pretending nothing happened when I _tripped accidentally_ and fell on you for _Erica's _sake!"

Chief returned. "Action! C'mon people, I'm doing this quick!" he snapped his fingers and crossed his arms over his chest, observing the scene.

Mark clutched onto the steel cage with a stuffed animal lion on it and sighed. He was extremely tired, and was in no mood to act.

"Careful! Don't shake him!" Addison shouted. Mark jumped.

"I'm not!"

"We can't just let him loose anywhere, you know," she informed him, gesturing to the stuffed animal, who strangely resembled Simba from the Lion King. "We have to find someplace safe."

"Don't you think that I realize that? You must really think I'm stupid, don't you?"

Addison bit her lip. "No, not really stupid."

Chief smiled. The scene was going better than he imagined it would be.

"Why is it every time I see you you're causing some sort of commotion?" Addison shrugged.

"I don't cause commotions, Fiyero. I _am_ one."

"That's for sure." She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, so you think I should just keep my mouth shut! Is that what you're saying?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm saying…"

"Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I want to care this much? Do you know how much easier my life would be if I didn't?" Mark rolled his eyes.

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?" Addison looked at the floor.

"Oh, sorry." Mark opened his mouth, and Addison looked at him again, holding up her hand. "Can I just say one more thing?" Mark nodded. "You could've walked away back there at the classroom."

"So?"

"So, no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you pretend to be…"

"Hey, there's no pretense here! I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow."

"No you're not. Or you wouldn't be so unhappy." Even though it was supposed to be there, there was an awkward silence between the two. Chief leaned in, anxious for more.

Mark began to walk away. "Fine, if you don't want my assistance…" Addison quickly leaned in.

"No! I do!" She grabbed his hand and looked into his hazel eyes. She suddenly felt warm all over. He looked into her blue eyes and held back the urge to smile.

She looked back down at the lion and let go of Mark's hand. "Oh, his heart is trembling. I didn't mean to scare him."

"Tell me then, what did you mean to do? And why was I the only one you didn't do it to?"

Addison approached him, imagining a scratch on his cheek. "Oh, it must've scratched you…you're bleeding." He shrugged.

"Yeah, or maybe it scratched me or something." She reached for his cheek, and they both felt Erica's eyes on them. Mark scooted away.

"I better get to safety…I mean, I better get the lion cub to safety." He made his way quickly off the stage, breathing heavily.

_Well, you're alone now. Did you actually think he would fall for you? It's fake. Elphaba and Fiyero…it's all fake. _

She stood there, paralyzed as the voice inside her head, her own self, taunted her. Hot tears sprung into her eyes the moment the music started.

_Great…now you'll suck because you're choked up…over nothing I may add. Look how happy he is with Hahn._

Mark really looked miserable, but she wasn't about to admit it. She realized that staring at Mark was as close as she was going to get.

_Start singing! The vein in Chief's forehead looks like it's about to explode._

Addison sighed, held back the tears, and took a deep breath.

_Hands touch_

_Eyes meet_

_Sudden silence_

_Sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't loose sight of _

_Who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

_Every so often we long to steal _

_To the land of "What-Might-Have-Been"_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome_

_She wins him_

_Gold hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And Heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl_

Mark and Erica made their way across the bridge above Addison's head, and she hid under it. Chief pressed the button that read MAKE THUNDER NOISES on his keyboard and cued for Meredith and Callie to sprinkle glitter all over to make it look like rain.

"Perfect," Addison whispered, blowing glitter away from her mouth.

Erica opened her umbrella and left Mark on the bridge umbrella-less. He shook his head and walked off behind Erica.

_Don't wish_

_Don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl…_

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

The music ended, and the Chief clapped wildly. "LA's not getting you back!" he shouted with glee. Addison sniffled quietly, hoping no one would notice how hard she was trying not to break down.

She jumped off the stage and whispered, "I need some air." Chief nodded and called for his ensemble group and Erica to begin the opening number.

Mark struggled to catch up with Addison's quick strides and placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Geez, that was some really good acting. I had no idea you were that good!"

"It wasn't acting," she muttered, squirming from his grasp. Mark dropped his hands in shock as Addison left the room.

"Dang, I'm stupid!"

He found her outside, peering up at the sky. It was obscenely quietly for mid-day at a hospital in Seattle.

"Addison…"

"Go away!" her hunched over figured screamed. He looked down at her. Addison's knees were pulled up to her chest, her arms crossed over them and her head buried in the nest of her arms.

She looked up, her eyes red and face blotchy. "In LA, I don't have to deal with people coming up to me constantly! Leave me alone!"

"Come here," Mark ordered, pointing to the ground in front of him. Addison obeyed, looking miserable. He tilted her chin up so she was able to look into his eyes. She wiped the tears from under her eyes and sniffled.

He leaned in and closed his eyes, and she began doing the same, but quickly pulled away, slapping Mark.

"Stupid reflexes!" she whispered. "I'm so sorry! I just…I couldn't…Erica…" She began sobbing uncontrollably again. He pulled her into his arms as she buried her face in his shirt.

They swayed together, Addison sobbing and Mark stroking her hair, outside the quiet hospital, as Seattle's first snowflake fell to the ground.

** Sorry if this chapter was unbearably long. I don't really see how it's fair that the characters get a white Christmas but I don't...lol. Now you see why Erica had to be Glinda...this song fit perfectly into the Erica-Mark-Addison triangle (which is the reason why this is one of my favorite chapters)! Chief has grown to be my favorite to write for...with his director's chair and cap and Simba stuffed animal! I can't wait to start writing about opening night! Thanks for your reviews! Hope everyone's holiday was awesome! ( I know I'm enjoying the ability to sleep in every morning!) I'll update soon!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	9. Chief's Big Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Wicked. **

**Chapter 9: Chief's Big Day**

Chief could barely contain his excitement as he thrust the door to the hospital open. The snow was falling lightly behind him, his first white Christmas in years.

Lexie came in shortly, smiling and as she unwrapped her scarf. "Oh Chief!" she cried. "It's snowing and tonight's opening night! It's almost like a Christmas miracle!"

Chief nodded as Addison strode in, snowflakes sprinkled on her red hair. "One thing I hate more than Seattle rain…Seattle snow," she muttered. Chief gave her a pat on the back.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Chief joked. "Cheer up! It's Christmas, and a white one in fact! I love snow!"

"Sure, if you love black ice and car accidents, snow is good."

"Merry Christmas!" Lexie squealed, pulling both Addison and the Chief into an awkward group hug.

George, Meredith, Izzie, Cristina, and Alex came filing in. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Well," she began. "Today's the day we go from well-respected residents to amateur thespians."

"I'm not a surgeon anymore; I'm just scared of that harness thing that Chief says is one hundred percent safe," Addison retorted, struggling to escape Lexie's grasp.

"Wow you're strong!" she whispered, receiving no response from Lexie.

Chief pointed at her with a raised eyebrow. "It is safe! The guy on eBay assured me of that!" he whined. Cristina snorted.

Finally everyone had arrived, and Chief was practically bouncing in place. He clapped his hands together.

"Alright everyone! This is it! After months of grueling rehearsals…" he was quickly cut of my Alex.

"We practiced for eleven days," he remarked. Chief stuck his nose up in the air.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we worked hard, and I know you can all pull this off without making fools of yourselves! Now, I've taken the liberty to hire someone very near and dear to us to film the performance."

Sydney Heron, the overly enthusiastic resident, popped up behind the Chief, video camera at hand, just as Addison freed herself from Lexie's grasp.

"Oh, my stars and stripes! It's Doctor Montgomery!" she squealed.

"Yup, last time I checked, that was me…" Sydney wrapped her arms around her neck in a tight hug before she could finish her sentence.

"Gee, I remember you being happy…but not this affectionate!" she managed to choke out as she gasped for air. Finally, Sydney released her.

"And I also hired a certain someone do apply everyone's make-up," Chief announced. Rose appeared.

"No!" Meredith screamed. Rose held up a tube of lipstick.

"Yay!" Rose screeched as she clapped her hands together. She reached into the bag of make-up that Chief had handed her and pulled out a bottle of green paint.

"_Double _yay!"

"Rose, calm yourself," Chief ordered. "As for everyone else, break a leg…and be enthusiastic about it."

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Chief peeked behind the curtain to see the performance space filling up with patients. Excited murmurs were among the audience as they read the programs he had printed up with his typewriter.

Miranda approached him, fidgeting with her wig and costume. "Do I really have to wear this potato sack filled with cotton balls on my butt?" Chief nodded.

"That's the costume." He straightened his Wizard tie and adjusted his top hat. "Are you just nervous?"

"Chief. I'm a surgeon, and I know I'm awesome at it. As for acting and singing, I have no idea how awesome I am." He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You, Doctor Bailey, are very awesome at acting and singing." She smiled. "Knock 'em dead, Miranda." She scurried off, more confident in herself than before.

Backstage, Meredith and Izzie gossiped about Rose's inability to work a computer as Rose smeared green paint on Addison's face and shoulders.

George and Lexie were going through a final read of their part, and Callie kept her eyes glued on Alex. Erica situated herself in her bubble, while Sydney tried to get the video camera to work.

Derek and Mark were talking about girls and their issues when Chief finally called, "Two minutes till curtain! Ensemble get into positions! Witch's mother stage right, and father stage left! Erica, are you in the bubble?"

"Yes!" came Erica's terrified reply.

"Okay, break a leg group!"

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Chief whisked the curtain behind him as the audience applauded him. He smiled, unable to see due to Olivia the nurse's spotlighting ability.

"Merry Christmas," he began. "I'm Richard Webber, Chief of Surgery here at Seattle Grace." Some members responded. Others sat in silence.

"I know it's hard for some of you sitting before me tonight. I'm sure you'd all rather be with your families." People nodded.

"Every year during this time, I had always wanted to do something for the patients who were unable to see their families, but couldn't find a group that would be able to help me, until now. These surgeons are way more than doctors, but they are actors and singers and genuine people that were generous enough to skip their holiday break and perform this show."

"This show has been one of my favorites ever since I first saw it in New York City on Broadway. Ladies and Gentlemen, without further a due, I give you 'Wicked'."

The audience applauded and Sydney gave Chief a thumbs-up, indicating that it was time to start the show. Chief pressed the play button on his CD player and the music began. He smiled. His dream finally had come true.

**Hello, everyone! I know this chapter was short and pretty much had no romance in any of the couples at all...but the actual show is divided up in the next 9 chapters...and I wanted to put some comic relief in there after the big dramatic "I'm Not That Girl" thing. And airheaded Rose came back, which was fun for me to write. Thanks for reviewing! I'll update soon!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	10. George is a Sentimental Man

**Disclaimer: I don't own either show.**

**Chapter 10: George is a Sentimental Man**

The curtain opened, and Chief sucked in a sharp breath as his ensemble group began singing. They were actually doing well!

The bubble slowly creaked its way to the center of the stage, where a terrified Erica sang in her opera-like soprano voice. The group on stage cheered as Erica was lowered.

"Yes, it's good to see me, isn't it?" Erica replied sweetly.

Sydney leaned in next to Chief and whispered, "Whoa, I'll admit, Doctor Webber, I had my doubts, and I'm not one to normally have doubts about anything…but they're _good_!" Chief nodded.

"Yup, they're gonna be bigger than the Hannah Montana tour!" he exclaimed as Callie and Alex, the witch's parents, made their way on stage.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Meanwhile, backstage, Lexie and George carefully observed the scene.

"Isn't it kind of strange that Callie and Alex have to play a married couple when they've got this thing going on between them?" George let out a small laugh as Lexie clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't talk about your estranged wife in front of you." She hit her head. "Gosh, I'm stupid!" George shrugged.

"It's okay." Lexie smiled and looked back at Callie and Alex.

"It's so weird, though."

"Irony is like that." Lexie bit her lip.

"Yeah, like when the last person you expect to like is the one person you can't get your mind off of two months later."

"What?"

"Nothing. Well, Hahn looks like she's having fun in that bubble," Lexie remarked, gesturing towards Erica who was gripping on for her life.

George smiled a goofy smile while looking at Erica in her sparkly, puffy blue gown. He thought about what Lexie had said earlier, putting all of the pieces together.

"Who told you?"

"Who told me what?" Lexie asked, flustered at how angry George looked.

"That I like Hahn," he replied. Lexie gasped.

"Hahn?! I thought you were madly in love with Izzie!"

"What? No, I mean, I love Izzie…but like a sister. Erica is smart and beautiful and sophisticated…I could go on forever." Lexie wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I didn't think of you as that kind of man, George. I mean, the kind who gets married, sleeps with his best friend, and then while dating said best friend falls for the new attending." George smiled his odd smile again.

"I know, but I'm quite sentimental actually." Lexie rolled her eyes.

"Don't you want to think about this? You could always date someone close to your age…maybe a little younger…" She batted her eyelashes, hoping he'd finally understand.

"Who? Rose?"

"Just forget it, George."

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Cristina grunted as she tossed the goat head to Derek, as she was unaware until dress rehearsal that the mid-wife had to wear the goat mask as well as Doctor Dillamond.

"That _does_ smell like goat. Too bad you have to wear it longer than I did!" Derek fought the urge to hit a girl as Cristina and Meredith slapped high-fives and walked off. Mark slapped Derek on the back.

"Dude, you and Meredith _still _haven't made up?"

"No."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what, Mark?"

"Kiss Rose! I mean, before Christmas? Did you just _not _wanna buy the woman a gift or something?"

"No! I just…I don't know what I was thinking, but I was stupid."

"_Yeah_ you were."

"No commentary is necessary, Mark." Addison approached, worry in her eyes.

"Does this look bad? I need an honest answer if I'm going to perform in front of people for an hour and a half and look ridiculous, and I kind of can't trust Rose," she explained, keeping her eyes averted from Mark.

Mark examined her face. "You look…beautiful," he answered, bewildered at how green make-up could make someone's beauty stand out.

"Really? Or are you just saying that so I don't worry myself?" Mark shook his head.

"No, no! You really look beautiful…honestly." She smiled.

"Rose actually did a good job," Derek added in.

"Thanks. I gotta go on soon…so…" She started walking away. Mark smiled broadly.

"Break a leg, Adds." She bit her lip and disappeared. Mark turned back to Derek, who was smirking like a moron.

"Admit it, Man. You prefer Addison over Hahn any day." Mark shrugged. "Admit it…" Derek pressed, holding out the 'it'.

"Fine, I do," he admitted. Derek continued to smile oddly.

"So, what are you waiting for? It's Christmas Day, and she leaves tomorrow for LA. You don't have much time." He put his goat head on.

"Don't end up doing something baaad again, Mark," Derek warned him, bleating like his character.

He walked away, and Mark turned his attention back to the stage, where Elphaba had made her grand entrance, smiling as the crowd cheered and the second song began.

Erica was wheeled onstage by her luggage, and Mark sighed.

"Love is so complicated," he whispered to himself as he turned away.

**Yay! The Maddison is (slowly...my apologies...stupid Hahn) building up! And I enjoyed the little conversations between George and Lexie and Mark and Derek. I also liked Chief's comment about teh show being bigger than Hannah Montana! If I don't update soon...Happy New Year! Thanks for your reviews!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	11. Defying the Lucky Loafers

**Disclaimer: Neither Wicked or Grey's Anatomy are mine.**

**Chapter 11: Defying the Lucky Loafers**

_My dear, my dear!_

_I'll write at once to the Wizard_

_Tell him of you in advance_

_What a talent like yours, dear, there is_

_A defin-ish chance_

_If you work as you should_

_You'll be making good…_

Miranda wiped a curly white strand of wig hair out of her eyes as she made her way off the stage, trying to comfortably position her potato sack. Erica stepped forward, horror in her eyes.

"Something's wrong!" she cried. "I didn't get my way! I need to lie down."

_Did that really just happen?_

_Have I actually understood?_

_This weird quirk I've tried to suppress, or hide_

_Is a talent that could_

_Help me meet the Wizard_

_If I make good_

_So I'll make good_

"Oh! A perky little 'I want this and that' song! Did you ever notice that every Broadway musical has one?"

"Lexie, we've been over this. I'm over Derek and everything. Just because I had a minor emotional break-down…_twice_…and you helped me feel _a little _better…doesn't mean we're automatically best friends."

"I don't think that…I just…I kind of feel like Elphaba."

"What?"

"An outcast. You have all your friends, and you may be popular…but that doesn't mean you should exclude me when all I want to do is be kind! What kind of whiny, arrogant, lovesick sister are you?"

"Dear _God, _Lexie! Your microphone's on!"

The Chief buried his head in his hands as Addison, and everyone in the audience as well as backstage froze. She glanced at Chief and immediately jumped back into character.

_The Wizard_

_And I!_

Chief sent her a grateful smile after letting out a huge sigh of relief and Erica made her way back on stage, fluffy pink pen at hand.

Chief waved his hands along to the catchy tune of 'What is This Feeling?' even though the hatred between the witches he had seen at the first rehearsal had died down.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Meanwhile, backstage, Mark came trotting up to the rest of the group, hiding something behind his back.

"Guys, guess what I found in Chief's dressing room?"

"What were you doing there in the first place?" Izzie asked. "Isn't going in there, like, against the rules?" Mark rolled his eyes.

"Chill out. He's watching that stage like a hawk after Tom and Jerry spat in front of two hundred patients," he explained, glaring at Meredith and Lexie, who turned red and looked at the floor.

Mark reached behind his back and pulled out a pair of oversized penny loafers. The group all cocked their heads, confused.

"You got all worked up over a pair of shoes?" Rose asked. She began laughing, but grew quiet. "I don't get it."

"No. These things are way too big to fit _anyone_. So my question is: Why does the Chief have him in his dressing room if he never wears them?"

The group fell silent, all thinking of possible solutions, and finally, Derek snapped his fingers.

"I've got it! I remember asking him about those years ago. Those are his _Lucky Loafers_. He brings them to work every day and to every important event in his life!" The group fell silent, and then broke into a hushed laughter so the Chief wouldn't hear them.

"Now, _that's _something to get worked up over!" Cristina whispered. They all huddled up by the big open window, gawking over the Lucky Loafers.

George's eyes suddenly grew wide. Lexie, while secretly admiring George still while everyone made remarks about the shoes, was the first to notice his fear.

"George, what is it?" she asked. All eyes fell on George and he squeaked.

"Footsteps. Sound like the Chief's."

Everyone began frantically running around, and Mark tossed the shoes to Rose, who squealed and thrust them out the giant window.

Instead of the Chief appearing, Miranda approached, hands on her hips.

"You're not the Chief!" Izzie said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"No, Stevens, I'm the Easter Bunny."

Mark looked at Rose, whose hands were empty. "Rose…" he began. "Where are the shoes?" Rose's eyes grew wide as she glanced at the window. She bolted off.

Everyone sent looks to each other, knowing where Rose has tossed the shoes, and they all darted to the window, where the penny loafers were laid in the middle of the street.

"Okay, we just gotta go down and get them," Mark informed the group. Meredith shook her head.

"About half of us need to be onstage in less than two minutes, Mark." He sighed. Derek pointed out the window, eyes wide.

A large truck came speeding down the street, headlights shining on the loafers. Everyone sucked in a sharp breath and winced as the truck left the shoes only as tattered strips of leather in a matter of seconds.

"You morons _killed _the Lucky Loafers!" Miranda scolded, just as the song ended with Addison's 'BOO!' and Erica's scream.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

"Okay! That was near-disaster!"

"I don't think the audience could tell, Chief."

"Yes they could, Sydney; don't be so optimistic. Everyone in the hospital could hear Lexie's outburst!"

"Doctor Montgomery covered it up, though."

"Yeah, for a moment I thought she froze completely."

"Don't worry, Chief. The show is looking phenomenal!"

Sydney gave him a thumbs-up and winked. Chief finally loosened up and cracked his knuckles.

"It's a good thing I've got my loafers!" he whispered to himself, unaware of what had happened backstage moments before.

**This is what I call a I-had-writer's-block-but-came-up-with-a-ridiculous-comedic-chapter-and-wrote-it-down-and-actually-laughed-really-hard-writing-it kind of chapter...so I apologize if you don't laugh like I did (I usually find stupid stuff like over-sized shoes funny...but people don't understand my sense of humor and what I find funny for some reason...) and find this to be a terrible chapter, but I enjoyed it and hope you all will too. And as you can tell...Lexie's microphone and the loafers are only the beginnning of a series of..._interesting _events. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	12. My Goodness!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or Grey's Anatomy.**

**Chapter 12: My Goodness!**

_This is torture! _Addison thought to herself as Derek sang his goat-man song. _I can't imagine what the women who do this eight times a week go through! I get no break at all!_

As the scene continued normally onstage, everyone scurried around backstage, trying to recover over the accident with the Chief's shoes. They all began trouble shooting different excuses that would explain where the Lucky Loafers had gone, but no one could think of an actual realistic excuse.

As Erica straightened out Mark's collar, she could help but notice he was sweating.

"You nervous?" she asked quietly. Mark slightly nodded.

"Yeah, but not about being this Fiyero kid. I'm nervous for…different reasons." Erica raised an eyebrow.

"You were the one who brought out the Chief's freaky good luck charms, weren't you?" she asked with a smirk. Mark nodded defeatedly and grabbed his character's bag. 

"Just don't tell him. I can't afford to die. I need these patients to know that I can not only fix their nose, but I can act, dance and sing. No longer will I be Doctor McSteamy, but Doctor Quadruple Threat." Erica let out a small chuckle and headed for the other side of the stage.

"No, I won't tell. If you died, it would be painful, especially for your girlfriend. Break a leg," she replied. Mark swallowed the lump that had been building up in his throat from just looking at Erica. She winked and gave him a reassuring smile before disappearing behind the curtain.

"Yeah," he whispered. "You too."

- 

"I can't believe we don't get paid for doing this," Alex groaned as he heaved the handles of Mark's wagon over his shoulders. Mark dramatically placed a hand on his forehead.

"Oh, poor, poor Doctor Karev," he began mockingly. "He can't even handle carrying a wheelbarrow onstage for two seconds without complaining. Well, let me tell you…"

"You're not telling me anything, Sloan," Alex grumbled under his breath. "I can handle your wheelbarrow."

And in the middle of Mark's sentence, he jerked the wagon to life and ran onstage. Mark swore quietly behind him as he gripped onto the side of the wagon for his life. 

Alex couldn't help but look back to see the terrified expression on Mark's face as they bolted past Erica, George, and Lexie. While doing so, though, the wheel of the wagon got caught on a loose board on the stage, sending Mark flying across the stage. 

The Chief held his breath as Sydney filmed the whole thing and tried holding back her laughter. _Please not my beautiful sets! _He prayed silently to himself as Mark soared above half of the cast's heads. _Don't knock down my beautiful sets!_

Mark landed flat on his face at Addison's feet just as she stepped on stage. Trying her best not to come out of character and laugh, she placed a hand on her hip.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can just bump into people without any consideration to it?"

Mark smiled weakly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I saw green and thought it meant go." The crowd laughed as she stomped offstage and took a seat next to Derek.

"Finally, I get a break!" she whined, rubbing at her eyes to stay awake. Derek let out a small chuckle. 

"It must suck, having to do all that work _and _cover for people's mistakes." Addison rolled her eyes.

"It sure didn't look like anyone else was going to do anything about Mark even if I had the next line, and I was the only one onstage when Meredith and Lexie fought. It's not like I had a choice," she replied with a shrug. Addison looked up at the ceiling and sighed heavily.

"I miss LA so much. I didn't have to deal with the rain, and this stupid green make-up, and stupid rehearsals, and using my singing voice way more than I had planned to in my entire life, and Mark, and did I mention the rain?"

Derek held up his hand as she continued to list the things she hated about her trip. Addison quickly shut her mouth and turned her gaze back to the stage and watched George act extremely protective over Erica every time Mark came near her. 

"Did you just say Mark? You didn't want to deal with Mark?" he asked. Addison's eyes widened as she replayed her list back in her head. 

"I—I meant," she stammered. Finally it became clear that there was no way of wiping Derek's smirk off his face before she had to go back on stage.

"You're a goat man who dates twelve year olds!" she shot back childishly as she bolted back towards Lexie.

- 

"Chief, the audience hardly had any idea that Mark wasn't supposed to fly across the stage. Doctor Montgomery covered it up again. There's nothing to worry about," Sydney assured a horror-stricken Chief, who had still not gotten over the fact that Fiyero defied gravity well before Elphaba did. 

"My show…nearly ruined," was all he could whimper. Sydney placed a hand on his shoulder as she tried to keep her focus on the big dance number. 

To his relief, the rest of the song proceeded normally as it led into the next scene, Popular. Chief could almost swear he could hear Cristina yell, "Not that freaking song again!" from off stage. He sighed and turned toward Sydney.

"I guess I should be getting ready," he said wearily. Sydney gave him a smile that spread from ear to ear. 

"You'll knock 'em dead, Chief!" she assured him with a thumbs-up. The Chief allowed himself to let a small smile play across his lips as he headed towards the stage.

"I sure hope so. I'm the only thing that holds this show together!" 

Sydney smiled again. "You sure are, Chief!"

She turned back to the stage and shook her head. It seemed so realistic to her how in love George acted with Erica, as well as Lexie did with George. 

"Well, they sure are good actors, for surgeons," she muttered to herself as she continued to film the show.

**Howdy!I'm so sorry I haven't updated this as soon as I had wanted to! I got soinvolved in other stories andschool activities that I forgot about this. But I cam across it again and Iknew I couldn't give up on this story. Because it's Grey's Anatomy and Wicked, and a combination of my two favorite things shouldn't go to waste! So even though you may hate me for being such a bad updater, reviews would be greatly appreciated. It's 11:30 at night where I am and I was determined to finish this chapter. (So forgive me if it's awful. I promise the relationship stuff will build upin the next few chapters!)****Thanks!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	13. The Wicked Half Sister of the East

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's or Wicked.**

**Chapter 13: The Wicked Half-Sister of the East**

"Well, Chief, I gotta hand it to you," Miranda began, "you make a very good Wizard."

Chief gave himself a satisfied smile and snapped his suspender straps against his chest.

"Gee, thanks Bailey! Acting has always been a hidden talent of mine." He felt himself blush as he added, "And, I've always been a big Wizard of Oz fan."

"That's great." Miranda looked around at the nervous faces around her and could only sigh. It was a shame that the Chief has no idea that his Lucky Loafers were no longer around.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy," Miranda told him. The Chief turned to see a worried expression on Miranda's face.

"And you're not happy?"

_I hope you're happy!_ Erica sang from onstage.

"It's not a matter of being happy. I could care less if I wasn't happy, which I'm not. I mean, I'm wearing at least three pounds of make-up and a sack on my butt. But the thing is…Tucker's in the audience."

"Is that a bad thing?" Chief asked as Miranda scuffed at the floor with her shoe.

"He's giving me this look, like I'm doing something wrong. And he brought Will. It's like he wants to show him that his mother would rather be here than with him, which isn't true." The Chief patted her head as if she was some puppy dog and smiled humbly.

"Miranda, as much as I want to say something meaningful, you missed your cue," he said as calmly as possible. "Get on the platform, please." Miranda swore quietly and rushed onto her platform.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

"This is my favorite song in the whole show!" Lexie whispered excitedly to George, who nodded.

"It's cool," came his simple reply. Lexie brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and huffed. She wondered how much it would take for George to notice her instead of the blonde attending. But he was too involved in watching Erica display a horrified face as Bailey spoke to even glance at her.

"George…" she began, but was quickly shushed by George.

"Sh!" he ordered, "Erica's singing!" He made a dopey face and wiped the drool that was forming in the corner of his mouth. "And she's beautiful when she sings!"

Lexie rolled her eyes and turned around, only to come face to face with Meredith. Meredith rolled her eyes and began to walk towards George until Lexie cut her off with her arm.

"What do you think you're doing, Lexie?" Meredith asked. The look of rage in her eyes was may have been intimidating to Lexie, but she knew that look in Meredith's eyes wasn't new to her. She recognized that rage all too well. It was the same look her father always got.

Lexie glared firmly at Meredith and straightened her posture. "Meredith, I think I'm trying to resolve things with you. Now, we can do this the mature adult way and talk about our problems, or we can do this the other way. The hard way."

Meredith snorted. "What do you mean, the hard way?"

"I mean, my mom forced me into taking martial arts as a kid, and I'm prepared to just knock you to your senses. I mean, c'mon! Make up your mind! It's either you like me or you don't! But this switching sides thing isn't working."

Meredith rolled up her sleeves as Lexie's words kindled the fire in her eyes. "Okay, then. I hope your martial arts paid off, because I do Pilates! And this switching thing…oh whatever, you wouldn't mind."

"I bet I would," Lexie began, "if you would just be friendly toward me for more than a day!" Meredith began lunging towards her half-sister, but stopped in her tracks.

"Wait, your microphone isn't on, is it?" she asked cautiously. Lexie tapped her microphone, and when no noise came out, they both lunged at each other with their fingers jutted out like claws.

"Bring it!" Lexie shouted.

With their nails digging into the other's wrists and teeth clenched, the two pushed at each other with equal strength. They bumped into tables and cast members, knocking over props and ignoring Alex's cheers until Meredith's back hit something large. No matter how hard she tried to struggle from Lexie's grasp, the only thing she could do was spew curses. Lexie smirked, for she had Meredith cornered. The two growled at each other with the occasional slap until Meredith's back turned a switch on with a _click_. Both girls stopped in mid-slap to see which switch they had activated.

"Does that say 'All Power' on that switch?" Meredith asked quietly. Lexie gulped and nodded.

"So that means…"

"Addison's stuck in mid-air," Meredith completed for her. They both whirled around to view a darkened stage and Addison hanging from her harness limply even though the lights were supposed to be brightly shining and Elphaba was supposed to be flying around.

"I think we may have just ruined the high point of the show," Lexie whispered.

**Lexie and Meredith can never get settled, can they? And now Miranda's husband is in the audience? Now act one is completed, and let me tell you, act two stores plenty of romance, humor, and drama! Now I've noticed that people have seemed to forget how to review, which as you can imagine makes any writer sad :( In order to get chapter 14 up and going, I need at least one review to bring this story back! Thanks a bunch!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	14. Wonderfulish

**Chapter 14: Wonderful-ish**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Wicked nor Grey's.**

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while--a very LONG while at that...backs away slowly and giggles nervously... A lot of stuff has been going on and I've been working on so many other fics, I kinda let this one go. But I love this story too much to stop writing it (and the sequel to it...further details later), and hopefully you all won't be too mad at me for such a long bracket of absence. To make up for it, I unintentionally made this chapter really long and kind of sappy at the end(I'm pretty P. that Brooke Smith got fired from the show, so I thought I'd give her a sentimental bit in this chapter.). So again, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy! I'll get the next chapter up hopefully soon. Please review and let me know what you think!! Happy Thanksgiving!**

Addison sighed heavily. _The show must go on_, she thought. Reluctantly, she took a deep breath.

_Is ever gonna bring me down!_

_I hope you're happy! _Erica chimed in. She sent daggers with her eyes to the others behind the curtains. They all rushed onstage and the song continued in darkness, leading into intermission.

Chief pulled the curtains shut and rushed back to the 'All Power' switch. He felt a growl starting in the back of his throat once he saw that it had been turned off. He flicked the switch back on and the lights were restored.

Chief stepped onstage, fuming. The rest of the cast, Rose, and Sydney joined him. Meredith and Lexie took shelter behind Mark once Chief turned to face the group.

"I'm not going to say a word until the end of the show about how pitiful act one was," Chief began. Derek raised his hand.

"Not to be rude or anything, Chief, but you just called it pitiful," he stated matter-of-factly. Chief began rubbing his temples.

"I don't care. I'm too stressed to care. The only ones that haven't gotten on my nerves tonight are Erica and Addison. And now I don't even know where Addison is!"

"I'm up here," came a weak reply. Everyone craned their necks towards the harness, where Addison was swaying back and forth and expectantly waiting to be pulled down.

Chief let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, okay then," he said, turning his attention back to the group. Addison gaped at the man in disbelief.

"Now, I know that the cue missing and wheelbarrow flying and microphone screaming were all honest mistakes. That's theater. But when you shut down the entire stage's power system…" He switched from a scolding to a whining voice.

"When you shut down the entire stage's power system, be sure to do it on a less important song! I mean, c'mon! It was 'Defying Gravity' for loafer's sake! That's the show right there! Now I want to know which one of you geniuses shut down the power, and I want to know within the next fifteen minutes!"

He suddenly broke into giddy laughter. "But other than those mistakes the show is really coming out to be amazing! I could kiss you all if I wanted to!" Just then he grabbed Izzie and was about to lay a slobbery kiss on her cheek when Izzie made a repulsed squealing noise and ran offstage. Soon people scattered to get into their costume change, leaving Meredith and Lexie onstage.

"Well, you heard him. Chief wants a confession in fifteen minutes!" Lexie snapped. "What are we going to do?"

"We could blame it on Rose…"Meredith began with an evil smile.

"Or," a familiar irritated voice from above their heads called. "You can confess that it was you two as soon as possible so you get the Chief to get me down! I kinda need to change for act two."

"Yeah, let's blame it on Rose!" Lexie agreed.

"Or Derek," Meredith suggested.

"Or yourselves!" Addison growled as the two ran offstage. "C'mon! Somebody let me down! Anybody! Please?" She sighed heavily.

"Oh, I give up."

Suddenly a figure appeared below her.

"Don't do that," Mark began as he began tugging at her wires. "The Chief needs you to pull his show off before he ends up having a heart attack." Addison laughed in agreement as Mark continued to lower her.

"Thanks for helping me down. I'm sure Chief would die if the curtains opened and I was still hanging there." Mark nodded and unclipped Addison from the harness.

"Oh, I'm sure he would," Mark said with a chuckle. "Listen, you're doing great up here on stage." Addison rolled her eyes modestly.

"Gee, thanks, Mark. I'll be sure to mention you in my Tony speech. But this is only act one. I mean, there's a whole act we still have to do…and _a lot _of stuff goes on in act two, and anything could happen. I mean, I could miss my line, cue, sing off tune, or do anything to embarrass myself like you did when you flew across the stage and I'm rambling right now and I really wish someone would stop me."

She paused to take a deep breath and share more of her feelings when Mark put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know what you mean. But I wanted to congratulate you before it's too late."

"What?"

"I just might die tonight."

"Okay, now you're scaring me. What do you mean, you just might die tonight?"

Mark sighed heavily, knowing that he shouldn't have mentioned the situation that happened earlier in the first place. But the look of worry in Addison's eyes gave him no choice.

"Okay, you know the Chief's good luck charm?"

"The over-sized penny loafers?" Addison asked. "What does that have to do with you dying?"

"I brought them out of Chief's dressing room…"

"You mean his office?" Addison interrupted. "He seriously calls that his dressing room? Let me ask you, was I this crazy when I got divorced?"

"No, not at all. I brought the loafers out, one thing led to another, Rose threw the shoes out the window and a huge truck destroyed them."

Addison shook her head in dismay, not sure how to react. She turned back to Mark with a listless expression on her face.

"Wow. You really are gonna die."

WICKEGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Meredith fumed as she and Lexie paced around the left wing. "Great," she muttered. "First she won't leave, and now Rose is missing. And Derek's been in the bathroom for the entire intermission! Seriously, how long does it take someone to go to the bathroom?"

"He does have a pretty big costume," Lexie pointed out quietly. Meredith turned to her with a beet red face.

"I don't care! Now we have no one to blame!"

"We actually have a lot of people to blame, just none that we both detest."

"Oh whose side are you on! Now you and I are forced to fess up to the Chief that _we _shut down the power, and who knows how many surgeries we'll have in our near future!" Lexie bit her lip.

"Oh, probably none."

Meredith grabbed her by the collar of her costume and clenched her jaw. Lexie's toes lifted a few inches from the ground. Meredith may have been small, but she was strong.

"Exactly! Now what the heck are we supposed to do?"

Suddenly they heard a gasp from behind them. The unmistakable blonde mop of Izzie's hair was visible. She pointed a shaky finger at Meredith, who was still gripping onto the handful of Lexie's dress.

"Y—You and h—her! You destroyed…" she gulped. "You destroyed the song?"

Meredith sighed and finally dropped Lexie to the ground. "Listen, Izzie…" she began. Izzie shook her head vigorously.

"I'm telling on you!" Izzie yelled childishly. Meredith rolled her eyes and took a step toward her friend.

"Iz, can't we just keep the fact that Lexie and I destroyed Defying Gravity a secret?"

"No! I'm telling on you guys! The Chief's gonna get really mad if no one tells and he'll just automatically blame it on me!" Izzie whined. "He's been blaming everything on me ever since the Denny incident. He never gets mad at you, and I'm sick of you being his favorite."

"Yeah, but you won't say anything about me, right?" Lexie piped up. Izzie considered if Lexie had ever done anything that resulted in the Chief acting against her.

"Nope," Izzie said with a shrug. "I guess not." Meredith's jaw dropped.

"I thought we were friends! You live in my friggin' house!" Meredith gasped. Izzie began skipping off.

"Oh well!" she called over her shoulder. Meredith groaned and started chasing after her blonde friend.

"The things I do for surgeries," she muttered as she finally caught up with Izzie. Meredith reached out an arm and Izzie ran straight into it. As Izzie gasped for air, Meredith stuffed her friend in the nearest supply closet possible and locked it.

Meredith wiped her hands on her costume as Lexie appeared behind her.

"Meredith," Lexie began. "I think we should just go and confess to the Chief." Meredith looked back at the closet. She could hear Izzie pounding against the door and screaming. Realizing that lying would do her no good, Meredith shrugged and began to head toward the Chief's dressing room.

"Fine," she grumbled, leaving Izzie in the closet.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Now that the Chief had been told by Lexie and a very reluctant Meredith that they had been the ones to shut off the power, he happily proceeded with act two of the show.

Erica, in her Evita-looking outfit, Mark, and Miranda were all pulled to the center of the stage, surrounded by the Ozians, and Erica began act two with the number, "Thank Goodness."

All went well until Erica noticed Mark staring offstage every time his line wasn't needed and decided to see what all the googly-eyed staring her boyfriend had been doing was about. She felt a feeling of overwhelming sadness when she saw Addison fiddling with her microphone, looking radiant even with Rose's pitiful green paint job.

She was snapped back to reality when she heard the residents and interns, especially Cristina, scream, "Please! Somebody go and melt her!" Mark shook his head, an angry expression on his face, and pulled Erica upstage after her clock tick line.

"Do you hear that?" Mark said furiously as he marched up closer to the audience. "Water will melt her? People are so empty-headed they'll believe anything! I can't just stand here, grinning, pretending to go along with all of this." Erica shook her head, her gestures small and meek, just like she was feeling.

"Mar—Fiyero, do you think I _like _hearing them say those awful things about her? I hate it!"

Mark put on a mask of excitement, grabbing Erica's sweating hand. "Well, then what are we doing here? Let's go, Glinda! Let's get out of here!" Erica stayed planted firmly in her spot, shaking her head.

"We can't leave now, not when people are looking to us to raise their spirits," she told him. Mark shook his head in disbelief.

"No. _You _can't leave because you can't resist all of this. The glamour, the fame, the possessions. And you know it's the truth."

Erica could not understand why tears were clouding her vision. Either she was really getting into the role, or she was realizing how perfectly Fiyero and Glinda's situation fit Mark's and her own. Finally, she swallowed hard and took a jagged breath.

"Maybe I can't resist this. Is that so wrong, though? Who could?"

Mark looked intensely into her eyes, and Erica saw for the first time that he wasn't acting. The glamour of being treated special by the Chief, the fame the experience and getting Mark Sloan to settle down had brought her, and the possession of Mark himself…it was all coming together, and she didn't like it at all.

"You know who could resist it…who _has _resisted it," Mark said, walking away a short distance after. Erica choked down the sob at bay and held out her hand to him.

She said her next few lines with no acting required at all. This scene, Glinda's words, were coming straight from the heart.

"You're right…you're right. I love you," Mark told her. Now Erica didn't know who he was playing. "And if it will make you happy, I'll marry you."

Erica bit her lip. "But you'll be happy too, right?"

Mark put on his infamous 'sad smile'. She knew the smile all too well. As much as he wanted to believe he'd be okay with Erica, they both knew who he'd really rather be with.

"You know me…I'm always happy." And with that, Mark walked away from the stage, and as far as Erica was aware, away from their relationship. She swallowed hard, feeling the _pang _at the bottom of her stomach, and tried regaining her voice.

"Yes, thanks plenty Dearest! He's gone to fetch me a refreshment! He's so thoughtful that way," Erica told the group, her voice quivering.

_That's why, I couldn't be happier_

_No, I couldn't be happier_

_Though it is, I admit, the tiniest bit,_

_Unlike I anticipated. _

She finally felt a hot, wretched tear escape from her eye, making the Chief gasp in awe and drawing the audience closer to the emotion. Erica wished she could push the spotlight away. She wasn't crying to act or get any more special treatment, she was crying in pure despair, and no one had a clue. She decided to control her emotions for just another two minutes and would later pour her eyes out in a supply closet.

_But I couldn't be happier._

_Simply couldn't be happier._

_Well, not simply._

_Cause getting your dreams, it's strange _

_But it seems a little, well, complicated._

_There's a kind of a sort of…cost._

_There's a couple of things get…lost. _

_There are bridges you cross you didn't know you cross until you've crossed. _

_And if that joy, that thrill, _

_Doesn't thrill like you think it will…_

_Still…with this perfect finale, the cheers and the ballyhoo, _

_Who wouldn't be happier?_

_So, I couldn't be happier. _

_Because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true._

She finished the song to the best of her ability, receiving a wild applause from the audience and a standing ovation from the Chief. She really wanted to say she couldn't be happier, but the only thing that could ever make her happy had just walked off stage and out of her life.


	15. Erica's Not That Girl

**Chapter 15-Erica's Not That Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's or Wicked.**

Lexie staggered on her feet after Addison 'cast a spell' to revive her from her wheelchair. She had just made it halfway through her big scene as her character reunited with her sister. George clumsily made his way on stage, and Lexie felt her heart flutter in excitement.

George made little eye contact with Lexie and continued the scene, listing how cruelly Nessa had been treating his character and his people to Addison. Lexie's mind set of Nessa faltered for a moment as she quickly glanced down at her palms, which were sweating.

"She's been stripping the Munchkins of our rights…and we didn't have that many to begin with! And you know why…?" George huffed at Addison, making Lexie almost go weak in the knees. He was so adorable when he was angry.

She took another breath. "To keep you here with me!" Lexie called, startling George as she emerged from behind a poorly constructed box that the Chief claimed was a closet. "But none of that matters anymore! Look Boq! My sister has given me the power to walk!"

George seemed unfazed by everything, whether it be the plead in Lexie's eyes and voice or the fact that Nessa had legs, and continued reciting his lines.

"Nessa! Do you know what this means! This changes everything!" he cried, finally looking excited. Lexie felt herself grow excited as well. Was George finally excited to see her? Did he finally realize what she had been trying to point out to him this entire time?

_Nessa…_ George began singing, his eyes never unlocking with Lexie's. She could practically feel herself melting into his words. Lexie grinned dopily, no longer paying attention to her surroundings.

"Yes?" she asked dreamily.

_Uh, Nessa…  
__Surely now, I'll matter less to you.  
__And you won't mind me leaving here tonight._

Lexie's head stopped bobbing when she saw Geroge's lovestruck gaze avert to offstage. "Leaving?" she choked out.

_Yes, that ball that's being staged  
__Announcing Glinda is engaged!_

"Glinda!" Lexie seethed, now connecting George's stare with Erica, who was enjoying her free time backstage while she could. Lexie felt her entire body tense with frustration. All that positive motivation, and he still loved Erica more than he would ever love Lexie. She sighed.

_Yes, Nessa, that's right!  
__I've got to go appeal to her!  
__Express the way I feel to her!_

He looked back at Lexie, occasionally gazing back at his _real_ love and complied, "Oh, Nessa, I lost my heart to Glinda the moment I saw her! You know that…"

"Lost your heart!?" Lexie boomed, half acting, half real anger towards the man. "Well, we'll see about that! Did you think I'd let you leave me here flat?"

George was still peeking stares at Erica, making Lexie finally realize that he was just a hopeless romantic. He had married and divorced Callie in a matter of weeks, had a failed relationship with Izzie, a miserable attempt at a one night stand with Meredith, and now he was acting the same way she had been just to get Erica's attention. Lexie found the whole thing pathetic and slightly annoying.

Her character was the same way. Nessa knew that Boq didn't love her, yet she still persisted and put herself in denial believing that someday she could defy those odds. And where did that leave her? The last thing Lexie wanted was to be crushed by a flying house.

Lexie felt herself growing red with embarrassment when she thought of all the foolish things she had done and all that time she had wasted to attempt to get George's attention. She leaned in towards George, shoved him away from her, and scowled. "You're going to lose your heart to me…even if I have to…magic spell you!"

Lexie's character turned George's character from man to tin, and after Addison rolled her eyes and wheeled George behind the closet, Lexie sang:

_Save him, please!  
__Just save him, my poor Boq, my sweet, my brave  
__Don't leave me till my sorry heart has seized!  
__All alone and loveless here  
__Just the girl in the mirror  
__Just her and me  
__The Wicked Witch of the East!_

With a final sigh in regard to Nessa's sad, sad love life which she had been so easy to relate with just a few moments before, Lexie whispered, "We deserve each other."

But she didn't feel that she and George deserved each other. Nessa's line, which she had been able to fill with such passion and raw emotion before, was now empty.

And Lexie liked it.

The scene around her continued, and Lexie couldn't help but feel proud the whole time. Not only did she win over the audience as Nessarose, she had finally understood that George O'Malley just wasn't worth her time.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Clad in his top hat and checkered jacket, the Chief strode on stage for his big number. Addison was clenching her fists on the other side of the stage as she thought about sunny LA, the practice covered in Christmas décor, all of her new friends exchanging gifts without her. And now she was stuck here, trying on a new suit for theater…theater that probably wasn't even legal…and she absolutely detested it.

While the Chief sang his heart out, Derek sat backstage, his head in his hands—or hooves if you prefer—as he thought about Meredith. He didn't have much time to think, because Meredith was striding by, fiddling with her hat. Derek shot up to his feet and called out her name. Meredith whirled around, clearly confused.

"Derek? I thought we were trying out the whole 'silent treatment' thing," Meredith told him patiently, resisting the urge to punch him in the goat-like nose. Derek shrugged his innocent, McDreamy shrug.

"Meredith, you know that wouldn't have worked…at all. You love me too much to stay away from me."

"Too pig-headed to admit that you missed me too?" Meredith asked, raising her eyebrows. Derek was about to bob his head and agree with his ex-girlfriends statement until he realized what he was doing and shook his head quickly.

"No, actually, I'm not. I missed you, Meredith Grey. I missed you like crazy. And this would probably sound so much more romantic if I wasn't wearing a goat suit." Meredith giggled like a school girl, a sound that only came out of her when she was truly flattered. Her heart was racing at a mile a minute as she stared past Derek's gawky make-up and into his eyes.

Finally she allowed herself to take a step towards the man and wrap her arms around his furry neck.

"Well," she whispered. "I—I missed you t—too. There, I said it. Can we tell no one that I showed the least amount of sensitivity, please?"

"You sound like Cristina," Derek mumbled before he placed a kiss on her rosy lips.

Meredith smiled into the kiss and was just about to suggest ditching the rest of the show and going into an empty on-call room when they were both startled by the Chief/Wizard's, "Whoo Hoo! Bust my buttons!"

The moment was obviously ruined as Meredith and Derek sheepishly pulled away from each other and averted their gazes to the floor.

"I…um…" was all Meredith could bring herself to mutter. She didn't dare look to her left and see what dance moves the Chief was incorporating with his outbursts.

"I guess that means we're back together," Derek blurted out softly, half-ecstatic that he had his Big Grey back and half-embarrassed that the _Chief _had been the one to interrupt their long awaited intimate moment. It could have at least been Alex or George…or even Cristina to do the job. Anyone was better than Chief.

Meredith nodded timidly. "Yeah, I guess it does," she whispered, the same emotions Derek had expressed gracing her words. Out of nowhere, Miranda appeared, ushering in a flustered looking Izzie and the reluctant others of the ensemble.

"You buffoons better stay put in this wing, or so help me God, _none _of you will see a scalpel for the rest of your surgical careers! Got it?"

"Got it," everyone muttered at their own speed and volume.

Miranda then turned to Derek, who clearly had no idea that he was supposed to be on stage in less than a minute. She rolled her eyes, hating to be the baby-sitter to even the Attendings…a brain surgeon at that.

"And you," she growled, pushing Derek to the front of the crowd. "You need to get ready to get on stage!"

"But…but…" Derek stuttered.

"Put your mask on, Goat Man!" Miranda hissed, making Alex snicker and receive a smack on the arm from Callie after that.

Meredith, still high on her kiss with Derek, stood completely still as Cristina strode up to her, careful to keep her expressions of love to a minimum so Cristina wouldn't freak out and scare the audience.

Cristina studied Meredith's face for a moment, taking in her wide eyes and her stiffened jaw, until she finally snorted and turned to look offstage at poor Addison, who was now being forcefully whirled around by the Chief.

"You've got some of Derek's gunky make-up on your face," Cristina observed, allowing the slightest trace of a smile to creep onto her face. Although she personally hated Derek, she was thrilled to see her friend happy again and not moping around or singing 'Popular'.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

On stage, everything was going even better than the Chief had expected. Derek was making the perfect scared-to-death-looking goat, he could see the practical eagerness in Derek's eyes once Derek was shooed offstage by the Chief's booming Wizard Head voice.

"Guards! Guards!" he called. Mark stumbled in clumsily with Alex and Cristina at his tail. At the sight of Addison, the Chief noted Mark's subtle change in expression. It was beautiful acting, really, and it almost made him burst into tears…until Mark brought him out of his thoughts.

"Are you alright, Your Ozness?" Mark asked urgently. Richard liked the ring of that. 'Your Ozness'. He considered having his staff call him 'Your Chiefness' for a moment before returning to his character.

Addison's face mirrored that of Mark's. They both looked so relieved, and so in love. "Fiyero!" Addison breathed out. Mark shook his head in disbelief, his face never faltering.

"I don't believe it…"

They continued to recite their lines as well as Broadway stars would have, until Mark pulled the Chief from behind his beloved Wizard head that he had his nephew make for him.

"Don't make a sound, Your Ozness, unless you want all of your guests here at my engagement ball tonight to know the _truth_ about the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" Mark barked.

Mark began to lead Addison offstage when a clearly desperate Erica interrupted.

"Fiyero? Where in Oz name are you going?" she asked in her squeaky Glinda voice. Mark noted the heart-break in Erica's face from a few scenes before and sighed. He was pretty sure whoever wrote _Wicked_ was out for him.

"I'm going with her," Mark responded swiftly. Addison pretended to look confused over the fact that Fiyero was taking her away, when she was actually confused by how overly-upset Erica looked and how Mark was making it sound so difficult to choke out his words.

"What?" Addison asked.

Erica winced at the sound of her competition's voice echoing through the room. "You mean…all this time…the two of you…behind my back?"

"No! Glinda, it wasn't like that!" Addison cried out, comprehending the situation too well for her liking. Mark had disposed of Erica, and it was killing the two of them and beginning to kill her. Mark's bellowing voice jolted her back from her revelation.

"Actually, it was…well, no it wasn't. Ugh, Elphaba, let's just go!"

Addison simply stared at Mark, wide-eyed and shaking her head. What could have caused him to do such a thing to poor Erica?

"Let's go!" Mark called, more firmly than ever. Addison could tell that being in Erica's presence was making Mark more antsy to flee the scene than Fiyero was. Addison finally obeyed, but not without stealing a glance at her new friend.

Erica's tears shimmered brightly in the light as she called to the exiting pair, "Fine! Go! You deserve each other!"

Addison stumbled from Mark's grasp once she was offstage, gripping tightly onto her forehead as she plopped down on a box. Mark took grip of her tense shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked soothingly.

Addison shook her head and replied with a muffled, "I just need some time to think." Mark bit his lip and tipped Addison's chin up to look into his soft grey eyes.

"I hate to ruin it for you…but we're in the very next scene."

Addison groaned and tried her hardest not to hit herself in the head with something hard and sharp.

Onstage, the Chief was in awe at how scene had rolled out better than he had ever seen it in rehearsals. Mark and Addison looked truly in love and Erica truly did look hurt. As he left the stage, the Chief couldn't help but sneak a look at the audience, who were all watching with awe and excitement. The Chief straightened his jacket and smirked with pride as the introduction to the next song played melodically.

Erica wringed her hands around, looked up into the bright spotlight, and sang out the lyrics to the song, the words never sounding more true to her than now.

_Don't wish, Don't start  
__Wishing only wounds the heart  
__There's a girl I know  
__He loves her so..._

_I'm not that girl._

**There it is! Sorry it took a while for me to update again, but hey, at least it was faster than last update. Still...feel free to hurl citrus fruits of your choosing in my direction...I deserve it. So a lot happened here! Lexie has finally realized that her future will never involve George, Erica realized (again) that her future will never involve Mark, and Meredith and Derek finally got back together (I figured I'd been torturing them long enough)! Hopefully the action was satisfying enough to make up for my very poor updating job! **

**And I have more news -drumroll- I've decided to write a sequel to this where the Chief will again put on another one of his productions! I had a hard time choosing which show to pick, but I've narrowed it down to two shows that I adore and can do justice writing about: Legally Blonde and A Chorus Line. I have cast lists made out for both and the story lines for each will be very similar, but I just can't seem to decide on a show! I can't pick one over the other, so I'm leaving that decision up to you readers! When/if you review, I would appreciate it so much if you would contribute your pick between the two shows! Thanks for everything, and I promise the next update will be speedier! (I'm working my way up...slowly but surely!) Thanks again!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	16. As Long As You Stick to the Script

**As Long As You Stick to the Script**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"So," Lexie began as she removed the pins from her hair. She was no longer needed until curtain call and planned to have the rest of her break to herself. "What song is next?"

Callie simply laughed, her chuckle low and eerie, and shook her head.

"Grey, with all the insane crap that's been happening tonight, I would think that you would be smart enough to just guess."

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

More than anything, Addison wanted to get one thing straight with all of the people who seemed to find enjoyment out of her stage abilities: she couldn't act, sing or dance to save her life, and she was in no way, shape, or form a musical person. Addison considered herself to be more of a sing-in-the-shower-while-no-one-can-hear-you type of performer, not the type who performed with confidence in front of thousands each week.

Though she had lived in New York, she had never seen a Broadway show, she danced with two left feet, and she couldn't tell the difference between acting and being really emotional. Her iPod wasn't loaded with show tunes, she wasn't a _RENThead _(whatever that was), and didn't understand the principal of stage right versus stage left. Couldn't they just say, "Go that way"? She often wondered if she was really the _only _one in the hospital besides Erica who could carry a half decent tune.

But for some odd reason, she didn't _entirely_ regret following the Chief's bizarre orders and coming back to Seattle for a while. After all, she was able to see her friends again, meet new friends, and she had even been able to catch up with Mark…

The same Mark who, although felt the same way about theater, was giving Addison an odd look. His hands, Addison noted, had become hot and sweaty in her own hands as they kneeled and faced each other on stage. It was then when Addison snapped from her haze and realized that Sydney had restarted the song at least five times due to Addison missing her intro.

She blushed, cleared her throat, and started off the most embarrassing song in the show:

_Kiss me too fiercely  
__Hold me too tight  
__I need help believing  
__You're with me tonight_

These lyrics made her sick to her stomach, and she wasn't exaggerating (or acting) about that. As grounded and realistic as the character of Elphaba may have been in the first act, which Addison enjoyed about playing her, she couldn't say that she didn't expect Elphaba to fall head over heels for the handsome prince and for her to live happily ever after in the end. It happened in just about every piece of literature: two characters fell hopelessly in love with one another. Though in this situation it was tough love, and though the character wasn't expecting to be in love, Addison couldn't help but feel jealous of the green girl she was portraying anyway. Even Elphaba, a woman who could easily be mistaken for a giant vegetable, got the guy in the end, and where did that leave her?

_My wildest dreamings could not foresee  
__Lying beside you  
__With you wanting me  
__And just for this moment  
__As long as you're mine  
__I've lost all resistance  
__And crossed some borderline  
__And if it turns out  
__It's over too fast  
__I'll make every last moment last  
__As long as you're mine_

As she leaned in and kissed Mark, she found it slightly ironic to be cast in this role. After all, what Elphaba was saying to Fiyero completely linked to her own miserable relationship with Mark. She knew she couldn't have him…_ever_, and yet, she was willing to take that risk and enjoy every little moment she could have with him. Even if it was in front of hundreds of people and her colleagues, every second she possessed with Mark counted to her.

That first kiss they shared on stage couldn't have felt more perfect, more right for her.

But she knew it was too good to be true. After all, it was just acting.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Meanwhile, backstage, every eye was glued on the pair surrounded by a fog that was being emitted from the Chief's Halloween fog machine, hanging onto every word and waiting to see what the other would do next. The Chief dabbed his eyes with a hanky at his amazing abilities to cast doctors in musical roles and gripped onto Miranda's tiny arm. He squeaked in happiness as Mark started his solo.

_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise  
__But you've got me seeing through different eyes  
__Somehow I've fallen under your spell  
__And somehow I'm feeling  
__It's up that I fell_

While singing, Mark wondered what she was thinking as her beautiful blue eyes darted quickly all over the place, finally landing on him. Although there was already a blinding spotlight on him, Addison's gaze was far more intense. She seemed nervous, which was something new for him to see in her. The green hands in his were sweating, leaving smudges of paint on his fingers. Mark couldn't understand why she had stage fright. Addison was fearless with anything she did, weather it was surgery or sky diving, and she was certainly perfect at whatever she chose to do, including performing. He had never taken it to notice before, but she could have very well been on Broadway if she wanted to be. She had the grace, the talent, the beauty…

_Every moment, as long as you're mine  
__I'll wake up my body  
__And make up for lost time_

The Chief was blown away by the harmony they created together. He was bawling like a newborn baby by that point. Miranda and the rest of the group scared at him skeptically.

"It's official: the Chief has gone mad," Alex muttered.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Mark, growing up with Derek and his five theater crazed sisters, finally understood what it meant to 'become your character' at that moment. He had never felt more connected to Fiyero than he did right then and there, sitting onstage with Addison's hands clasped in his own as he poured both Fiyero's and his heart out to her. The pairing of a prince and a green lady had never seemed appealing to him until he realized just how much Fiyero loved Elphaba.

But then, thoughts of Addison in LA flooded his mind. Surely she was happier there. Surely, she had better friends there. He was certain that even some of the men in Los Angeles were better than him. LA was where Addison was meant to be; LA was where she was happy. He swallowed the depressing thought.

Lifting his hand to his face, he watched as her hand followed. Both of their hands were shaking, he noticed, and they were just inches away from actually touching. He knew that as soon as she moved the invisible boundary between their hands, he would feel that electric spark that sent shivers through his whole body and made him dizzy whenever they made contact. Opposites _did _attract. As soon as she did, he smiled briefly at the shock that ran through him and continued with the song.

_Say there's no future  
__For us as a pair_

Addison, feeling that same spark and reading Mark's face, filled with emotions she couldn't quite comprehend, joined in.

_And though I may know  
__I don't care  
__Just for this moment  
__As long as you're mine  
__Come be how you want to  
__And see how bright we shine  
__Borrow the moonlight  
__Until it is through  
__And know I'll be here holding you  
__As long as you're mine_

The last, harmonized note lingered in the air, the music still beating and sending pulses through each of their bodies. Neither one of them took their eyes off of each other, even when they each knew that every pair of eyes were on them, waiting for Mark's line.

The music had ended by that point, leaving a huge, pregnant pause of anticipation in the air of the blackened hall. The Chief had retired from gripping onto a moving object that complained too much and allowed his nails to dig into the cool metal of a music stand. His teeth were gritted, and he was leaning forward, as if he was an animal ready to pounce on its prey. The song was going too well for Mark to ruin it now. The Chief was ready to go onstage himself and take Fiyero's lines.

Breathing heavily, Mark smiled. "I love you," he blurted out, too caught up in the moment to wonder if it was actually him or Fiyero saying these words. As he watched Addison's beautiful green face flicker with confusion, he realized that this was completely him speaking.

And he was speaking the truth.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Addison had been caught completely off guard. She fell into a lapse of shock. Did Mark just say he loved her? The only word that she could catch out of the millions flying through her head was: Why? He had Erica, and he could have any woman he put his heart to. What grand force of bizarre nature would cause him to even _guess _that he may have had the slightest inkling of love for _her_?

It was silly, she thought quickly. Mark had obviously forgotten his line and was improvising. After all, Fiyero did love Elphaba. The frog got her prince, and it didn't matter what the prince said to make that happen, right?

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Backstage, it was so quiet a pin dropping could be heard. The Chief's mouth hung open like a hoisted anchor. Everyone else, including Callie, had their eyes wide with shock and bulging from their sockets. _No one _had seen that coming.

"Omigod, you guys!" Lexie muttered. "Did he just say…?"

"Yeah," Derek answered quickly, admiring Mark's guts to tell the woman he loved his true feelings so easily and in front of so many people. He tightened his grip on Meredith's hand, his own personal promise to her that he would never let go.

Eventually, after everyone had made their comments, they all simultaneously turned to their director, who hadn't blinked or breathed since Mark's comment.

With a light slap on the cheek from Miranda, he snapped from his state of shock and squeaked out, "That wasn't in the script!"

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Mark knew she didn't feel the same. If she had felt the same way about him, she would have responded to him by now. He knew the timing was bad, and he knew that this was far from romantic, but if she was the same Addison Montgomery he had come to know, she would have at least shook her head respectfully to let him know that he was wrong to love her. He opted to wave his hand in front of her face. To the audience, he wasn't breaking character, but to Mark, he was freaking out and had completely forgotten about where he was, who he was playing, and what he was wearing.

"Hello? Ad—_Elphaba_? You there?"

Addison shook her head, her breathtaking blue eyes still wide. "I—I'm sorry," she stuttered. "W—what was t—that yo—you said?" Mark cleared his throat and shifted on his bottom uncomfortably.

"I…um…I said I love you, Elphaba. The time we've spent together has been nothing short of amazing, and I want to spend more time with you. I love you more than anything, I always have, and I always will."

He expected rejection completely. He knew there was probably some surfer in LA waiting for her. He also expected to be slapped in the face. It would be a new curveball for _Wicked _fans, but nothing new in the relationship of Addison and Mark.

There was another excruciatingly long pause before Addison opened her green lipstick-covered mouth. To his surprise, she shook her head, a smile creeping across her face, and whispered, "I love you too."

That was all he needed to hear. No false pretenses, no hesitations, no underlying emotion behind her words...she really did love him. He could see the tears brimming in her eyes, and he caught a glimpse of a very angry Chief, who believed in improvising just as much as he believed in the Tooth Fairy, and realized that he needed to pick the scene back up…and he needed to do so _fast._ "Then what's wrong?"

Addison averted her eyes to her lap to avoid looking Mark in the eye. The audience had no idea that they really were receiving quite a show that night. "It's just…for the first time…I feel…_Wicked_."

The stage went black, but no before the audience could catch a final glimpse of Mark and Addison embracing each other.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

The Chief, and everyone around him, was in awe.

"Dang, that's how I should have proposed my love for someone!" George whined, realizing that he was never going to see a chance at love for a long time after blowing things with Callie, Izzie, Hahn, and even Lexie. The Chief blinked back tears and snapped his head around to face George.

"When you can act half as decent as Montgomery or Sloan, maybe I'll let you," he remarked, spinning on his heels and trotting off to congratulate Mark on a scene well done.

In the farthest corner of the wing, amongst the chatter of the excited surgeons and the buzz from the nurses over the scene, Erica's glittery dress polled around her crumbled figure as she sat: confused, lonely, and broken.

**Hey everyone! Happy belated Easter/Passover to all who celebrate it! So again, my apologies for the long wait, but I finally got the flu this weekend and was stuck home alone all day...so I wrote this in an effort to get this story closer to being done. And yayness! Addison and Mark pledge their love for one another during _As Long As You're Mine! _I had that planned since the beginning of the story, and I personally feel that I didn't give it justice, but it's up to you, the readers, to really decide. **

**Speaking of ya'll deciding things...**

**It's still not too late to vote for the musical that the Chief will put on the the sequel! I have only one vote for each show, and though I appreciate the votes, I'm still stuck at a tie! So again, when you review, be sure to cast your vote for either _A Chorus Line _or _Legally Blonde_. I also have a poll on my profile where you can vote as well! The sooner I get more votes, the sooner I get to finishing this and starting the sequel! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**-ILoVeWicked**


	17. No Good Dude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or Wicked.**

**Chapter 17- No Good Dude**

Now, what was she supposed to say that could even hold a candle to _that _scene?

Mark—or Fiyero, rather—had just pledged his love on stage, and she—Elphaba, if you will—had pledged it right back. No matter who had said it to whom, one thing was for sure: none of those lines were in the script. Addison was pretty sure the word 'confusifying' got more screen time than 'love' did in this show. What scared her the most: did she really mean what she had said? Mark seemed to have no trouble, still on an evident high.

Addison shamefully racked her brain for the next line, feeling the heat of the Chief's beady little eyes on her heavily costumed back. Clearing her throat, and sure to never look into Mark's eyes and break her character any further, Addison reverberated the scene back to life.

"I just wish…" she began, looking down at her lap. For a moment, Mark seemed to be genuinely concerned in the rest of the sentence, as if Addison were truly saying the words. A patient hacking in the back of the room snapped Fiyero's spine back into order.

"What?"

"I wish that I could be beautiful…for you," Addison spoke softly. Truthfully, she wished she could be a lot of things for him. Less of a cheating, spineless, adulterer, less selfish, less harsh to the people she loved most overall. Mark breathed out a laugh, and Addison felt it safe to stare at him through a curtain of eyelashes.

"Oh, but, Elphaba…" he began, placing a hand over hers. Addison pulled it away. Touching her was a sure sign of his invested feelinsg for her, and this little reminder shot up like a red flag in the back of her mind. The last thing she wanted was to fall in love again, especially with Mark. Falling in love with him meant falling flat on her face later.

And besides, he did not need her. The heat of the character's moment seemed to have blinded him to the fact that there were so many better suitors at Seattle Grace for him than her; the woman who had single handedly ruined his life more than once was sitting right in front of him, and she could not bear to hurt him…not again.

But how to tell him?

"Don't tell me that I am! You don't have to lie to me," Elphaba chastised Fiyero. Mark took this all as a game and grinned his pearly white grin.

"It's not lying! It's simply looking at things another way," Mark told her quickly. "Someday, you and Glinda will make up and we'll…"

Chief's incredibly corny sound effect of a windstorm and a horror movie scream mashed up and collided with Addison's ear drums, rattling her simmered thoughts to a burnt crisp.

"Shh! Listen, do you hear that? It sounds like someone's in pain!" Addison said, pointing to the empty air out in the audience. Mark followed the smeared green finger and replied.

"It's just the wind."

"My sister's in danger."

"How do you know?"

"I don't…just…there! Don't you see it!?"

"I don't see…"

"It's a house…but it's flying!" A whoop went up in the audience at the Wizard of Oz reference. Addison ignored it, lost in a world of skepticism. Why did her mind always do this to her, and at the worst moments? She and Mark were both one hundred percent available, both feeling mutual for one another at the same time, and yet, something was tugging her brain to the opposite pole. There was still the long distance factor to take into account if they were to give things another shot; there was no way she would nto go back to Los Angeles. And she _was _dealing with Mark, who could hardly keep his hands to himself even when she was in Seattle. That, in tie with the fact that just about everyone around them would forbid it, gave Addison second thoughts about loving Mark again.

"I'll come with you!" Mark told her eagerly as she began to get up. Addison nearly pushed him offstage as she shouted in refusal. Mark's eyebrow cocked in confusion, finally catching on that something was off with the witch.

"No! It's too dangerous!"

"Then, you listen to me. My family has a castle in Kiamo Ko. Now, no one is ever there; it's the perfect hiding place. Tunnels, secret passageways, you'll be safe there."

Addison swallowed hard. "Will we ever see each other again?" The line robotically whizzed out of her lips in a thin breath, her eyes caught off guard and getting lost in the web of Mark's deep charcoal eyes, eyes that said he trusted her, loved her.

"Elphaba, we are going to be together, always. If you can see houses flying through the sky, why can't you see that?" he told her sincerely, the words on his tongue as sweet and thick with meaning as molasses. Addison pulled him into her, arms tracing what would be their final lingering of his chain of muscles on his back, and she ran offstage, past the congratulatory cast mates, and nearly tripping over Erica Hahn.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Callie sighed, watching scene after scene unfold and screw up the lives of both the fictional and non fictional characters. It was times like these when she was grateful for the bearable, semi-tragic life she lived. Nothing could be worse than the twisted love triangle, or George and Lexie's pathetic puppy love, or the Chief's odd way of dealing with depression.

Peering over her shoulder, Callie watched Erica pluck herself up from the ground, beautiful face encased by limp blond curls. For a split second, she could almost see what George and Mark saw in the cardiologist. Callie eyed Erica's chest, and then quickly eyed her own, remembering that she was in fact a woman and even thinking about Erica would be pushing her own beliefs of the edge of the cliff and into murky waters.

She was almost certain that the person who placed a hand on her shoulder had caught her red handed. Flushing crimson, Callie whirled around to face none other than Alex. There was a beat of silence between them that seemed too drawn out to be enough alotted time for him to come up with some sort of sick, witty joke.

"What are we doing, Cal?" he asked quietly, to her surprise. Callie blinked at his stern, statuesque face in confusion.

"_Wicked_, the critically acclaimed musical by Stephen Schwartz…?" Callie stated dumbly. Alex smiled slightly and sighed.

"I mean, you and me, what are _we _doing?" Alex whispered. "We're on a five word basis, we talk, we kiss, we ignore each other, we kiss…and we're ignoring again. No offense, but I'm normally circling around home plate for about the third time by now in Alex Karev terms…"

Erica chose that moment to brush herself between the two of them, and it was then that Callie noticed that she and Alex were standing about three feet apart. The bare skin of Erica's wrist lingered against Callie's palm as she squeezed her blue dress past, tingling every part of Callie's body and nearly knocking her to her knees. These new feelings were unusual and out of the Hispanic, Catholic woman's element on so many levels, and whether or not she liked it terrified her and thrilled her all at once. Taking things forward with Alex and picturing women in her head would be unfair to both of them, and she cared too much about the only man who paid an ounce of attention to her over the holiday. Maybe, whoever had it in for her was really trying to tease fate for her sake and allow her some time to figure herself out.

"I—I don't know," Callie told him honestly, "right now, everyone's so unstable…maybe it would just be best if we were…friends?"

Alex seemed far from hurt. Instead, with a smile of understanding, he cupped her cheek in his palm and clasped lips with hers for the final time. Callie was suddenly ashamed to feel no spark between the two of them.

"I'd like that," he whispered.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

All her life, Erica had been trained to put some sort a façade to spare the rest of the world for feeling any semblance of human emotion towards her. Even up to her oldest memory, she had expert training in wearing a mask of her own jaded version of optimism. When her parents had divorced, all of the kids at school seemed to think that she was taking it 'pretty well'. That never seemed to connect in their heads with the fact that she had to be excused from class at least eight times a day to cry her eyes out in the privacy of the middle school bathroom stalls. Each time she lost a patient, she had been viewed as cold and heartless. Truly, she was blinking back tears without any of them noticing.

This time, she had an excuse to let her guard down. Glinda was undeniably as miserable as her, and the bubbly blonde character certainly had no inhibitions of hiding it from the rest of the make-believe world they were all trapped in, searching for sympathy from anybody who would give her the time of day.

"That's right!" Erica bellowed offstage to what she imagined to be Dorothy but was truly a glaring Cristina. "Just take that one road the whole time!"

Frowning, her attention fell to a spot on the floor where she chose to mourn Nessa. The tears at bay stayed firmly in place. She almost forgot that Addison even existed for a moment, and then her hard voice, falling like sharp icicles from outside on her back, spoke: "What a touching display of grief."

Erica bolted upward to her feet, drying away the stray tears of vulnerability and putting up her decaying wall once again. "I don't believe we have anything further to say to one another!"

Addison's trail of black skirts almost tripped Erica as she cut her off. Erica's feet hadn't felt their way into high heels since her senior prom. Addison, on the other hand, had plenty of practice. Yet another point for the frenemy from California.

"I wanted something to remember her by, and all that was left of her were those shoes! Now that wretched little farm girl has walked off with them! If you excuse me, I would like some time alone to say goodbye to my sister," Addison screeched. There was a chuckle from the audience, and Erica remembered that she had a crowd.

While Addison was mourning the blank spot onstage, Erica watched her. Red strands of perfectly shapeable hair peaked from under her wig, and beautiful blue eyes clashed against the green paint sprinkled across her pale cheeks. Straightening her spine and smiling for the sake of appearing alive, Erica spoke.

"Elphie, don't blame yourself. It's terrible, it is, to have a house fall on you, but accidents will happen…"

The scene continued with no level of life, staying baseline. Since she and Addison had become acquaintances during rehearsals, there hadn't been any true feelings of hate between them, not that either of them had minded it or shown it.

That was until she looked over Addison's shoulder as the green girl spoke, watching as Mark tested the rope he was supposed to swing himself onstage with like an ape man. His life had purpose now; if he killed himself on that rope before, he would probably assume that Erica could find someone else. But now, if he were to injure himself to that extent, who would be there to embrace his beloved Addison? The woman was hardly anything to gloat over, exposing her baggage as if it were some prize. Yet, Mark still wanted her.

Eventually, Erica decided, she would be able to accept it. But not now.

"…Who's invention was that, anyway, the Wizard's? Of course even if it wasn't, I'm sure he'd still take credit for it!" Addison reveled. Erica looked into those eyes of fake heat, not enough inferno to match her own resentment.

"Yes," Erica muttered, glowering, "well, he's not the only one taking things that don't belong to them, isn't he?" Addison's pacing back froze facing the opposite side of the stage. It was amazing, how easy escape was for any of them: past the red curtain and they were free from a public display of humiliation. But Addison chose to stay, her anger finally at rate with Erica's.

"Now you wait just a _clock tick_," Addison growled, her fists clenching subconsciously. The audience was in stitches of laugher, unknowing and innocently watching what they presumed was all pretend. "I know it's difficult for that blissful, blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like me. But it's happened, it's real, and you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want but you can't change it. He doesn't love you, and he never will. He, loves, _me—OW!"_

The Chief's sound effect of a slap had merely been an echo of Erica's hard brand across Addison's face. The rage of her anger overtook her willpower, her sensibility and she had allowed herself to physically assault another woman. Under normal circumstances, she would have vomited from the repulse of her actions or run off somewhere, but her feet stayed firmly planted on the ground. A warm tingly feeling diffused throughout the coldest areas of her freezing blood. This feeling, she would learn, was enjoyment.

Addison was taken aback by the crude gesture and stared at the blonde with disbelief for a moment before she went on to carry on the scene with a deafening cackle that shook each bone in Erica's body.

"Feel better?" Addison hissed after the laugher died down, hand still on her Christmas colored cheek. Erica was about to step forward and apologize, but to her surprise, the lines took over and she smiled wickedly.

"Yes, I do," she remarked. Addison grinned right back and slapped Erica with just as much force.

"Good. So do I."

Then, all Hell broke loose as two very emotionally disturbed, usually well put together surgeons, one dressed as a witch and the other dressed in a glitzy princess ensemble, battled out their frustrations with their weapons of choice in front of their patients and colleagues. Words that were most definitely not in the context of the script flew out of their mouths and hands soon took place of the foam broom and wand.

From the Chief's point of view, it was beautiful. To everyone else, it was madness. Alex and Cristina bolted onstage and separated the two. Although it was their job, it was literally a piece of work to keep Addison and Erica in each of his grasp.

"Sorry it took so long, Ma'am," Alex's line came out in fits of panting and grunting. Cristina, although this fantasy of attacking Hahn would have likely put her in Addison's position if they were referring to surgical terms, nodded in agreement and heaved Addison upstage.

"So this was all a trick to capture me?" Addison screamed. "You used my _sister _as a trap?"

"Elphie, I…" Erica began, her weight sagging in Alex's arms as she weakened. They were all interrupted when Fiyero swung onstage and commanded that the green girl be let go. Erica, at the sight of Mark, nearly melted as she fell from Alex's strong hands.

"Fiyero…"

"I said let her go!" Mark screamed, holding up his toy rifle that appeared to be from the fifties and read "RICHIE WEBBER" in pink Sharpie across the barrel. Holding the gadget to Erica's temple, Mark continued, "Or watch as Glinda the Good be slain."

"Fiyero!" Erica cried. Addison rolled her eyes, the squeaky accent Erica had taken on like nails grinding against a chalkboard. Cristina stifled her laugh and released Addison, who stumbled forward to land at Mark's feet.

Erica swallowed hard as she watched the half-hearted smile exchange from Addison to Mark. His hand found her forearm, rubbing circles into her costume soothingly.

"Go on," he urged her. Addison shook her head furiously.

"No…not without…you," she struggled.

"Go!" he persisted.

With or without a mask, the story of Mark and Addison was as easy to read as a picture book, especially to someone who personally specialized in the field of watching faces and seeing what was truly hidden behind them. Much to Erica's dismay, Mark was madly in love with the redhead, there was no denying that. But in Addison's features, the tear-filled eyes, the sagging shoulders, the pain in the corners of her anchoring frown, Erica could see that as much as she wanted to, Addison wouldn't allow herself to love him back, for reasons that even Erica could not comprehend.

With intense and speedy studying, Erica chalked it all up to their never ending history. Sunny LA was waiting for Addison as soon as the show was over, the life that she had recreated for herself and was thoroughly enjoying, and going back would mean that she would have to leave Mark, defenseless and broken again. Mark's track record with women was surely another premeditation Addison had evaluated. Addison's decision had long been made, and she was not about to turn back, but unsuspecting Mark had assumed that their fate was sealed by their vows exchanged onstage.

Erica truly felt sorry. She did not know who for, but in her stomach was that familiar pang of emotion that she refused to convey. Erica could see how, as Elphaba's love expanded for Mark's character, the lines became the hardest things Addison had to say. That love that was still swelled up and bruised in her heart after Mark had put it through the wringer allowed her to toss Addison's hat in her direction and spit out, "Do it."

With a bewildered glance at Erica, Addison averted her attention back to Mark's face and she rushed off.

Good riddance.

Cristina and Alex, who had lazily been thinking about the surgeries that would come about their way on New Year's Eve, seemed to just realize that they had a cue and seized Mark.

It took her an unbearably long amount of time to realize that she was totally sobbing. Her emotions had been eroded down to their most inner depth--the banking tears had smashed her wall into bits--and were being paraded around for the entire audience to watch. "Stop!" Erica shouted past her choked cries. "Stop, in the name of goodness _stop_! Can't you see that he was never going to hurt me?"

Erica, for the first time since he had left her onstage to battle out love on her own, looked at Mark in the eye, desperately trying to warn him of the storm ahead, and whispered, "He just loves her."

"Take him to that cornfield out there!" Cristina shouted, carrying the ever-so-muscularly heavy Mark with no help from Alex offstage as Erica and Addison simultaneously screamed Fiyero's name and the next song began.

**A/N: Hey, everyone! My last update was Easter, and I realize this with shame, so needless to say, I apologize. This chapter wasn't exactly superbly written, in my opinion, but my holiday hooplah has been restored with Christmas coming around the corner and I really wanted to update this in an attempt to get it done and start the sequel. Hopefully I can get around to finishing both by NEXT Christmas (or two...if we're setting realistic goals). But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope those who celebrated Thanksgiving had a great holiday. Please review!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	18. March of the Angry Chief

**Chapter 18- March of the Angry Chief**

**Disclaimer: I own nada, zilch, zippo.**

The only thing Addison hated more than being a part of the Chief's mid-life crisis was the unhealthy dose of irony that came with it. As she pitifully attempted to belt out 'No Good Deed', Elphaba's song of acquittal to the life she had tried to live, Addison couldn't help but hit each note with a tinge of remorse. After all, she was fully aware of her intentions once she took her final bow and how painful they were going to be; once she broke Mark's fully devoted heart, wouldn't that be the end of Addison's unsuccessful reign of trying to do good?

Either way, she decided, Elphaba was a part that was written for the actress who would only be lucky enough to 'play' the feelings, never actually having 'felt' Elphaba's pains herself, unlike her. Those who were unfortunate enough to continually get the short end of the stick were usually better off looking into another career, like surgery.

She refused to look off to the wings, where she knew Mark would be standing and cheering her on. She did not want to leave him, but she did not have a choice. She was going back to Los Angeles without Mark's hand out of her love for him and not her own selfish conflict or her premonitions, wasn't she?

_I'm _wicked _through and through…_

Thirty seconds and an unnecessarily long note later, the lights went out, and Addison could swear she heard Mark's clap prevail above the noise and rapture of the rest of the world. Addison swallowed, the dark dawning upon her. He was finally ready to take that leap, and there she was, standing back and clinging to her parachute.

No good deed would she do again.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Miranda Bailey had just about reached her boiling point with the group of fools that she had been unaware of ever being assigned to baby-sit. Between Meredith and Derek's constant trying to escape to an on-call room, Lexie's incessant smiling, Callie and Alex's complicated pseudolove, George's game of musical love interest, and the Love Triangle from Hell, she did not feel as though she should be responsible for making everything better, like she was always expected to do.

It just so happened to be Erica crossing by, eyes red with tears of shame and puffy blue dress hanging like a rag against her wilting figure, that finally set Bailey off. The stout woman grabbed the blonde's arm and jerked her away from the nearest bathroom.

"Listen, Hahn…" Bailey began fiercely, but when she saw the look of hurt in Erica's innocent eyes, she couldn't bring herself to yell at her. How would a new surgeon know the entire history of Mark Sloan? It wasn't her fault that Addison had been dragged into Erica's life. Miranda sighed and released her grip.

"Just…just stick with me. We need to be onstage soon," Miranda finally whispered.

She had assumed that since Erica was a professional at hiding her pain at work, she would be a master of doing the same onstage. The overconfident doctor was baffled for the first time in a long time to find that she had been dead wrong. As Meredith, Alex, Callie, Cristina, and Derek fumbled around onstage like lost ducklings, Erica could hardly keep face without allowing a tear to slide down her pale cheeks and her quivering lips. Miranda shook with her own displeasure, wanting to smack each solitary teardrop off of the woman's face.

_Go! And hunt her, and fight her, and kill her!  
__Go! And hunt her, and fight her, and kill her!_

The chant sung by the ensemble was referring to Elphaba, but it might as well have been referring to Bailey. Watching Erica bawling silently onstage beside her was just as agonizing as sitting through one of Tuck's monster truck shows. George spoke his bit about the lion, and Doctor Bailey could swear he was watching the two of them on the opposite side of the stage. Was George involved with Erica now? Maybe, if she had been in a better mood, George being hopelessly devoted to a woman who hardly knew he existed would be hysterical. The frustrated woman was shaken from her stupor when Erica spoke, her piercing Glinda accent driving everyone's eardrums through the tops of their heads.

"No, that's not how any of that happened! Oh, Madame, tell those silly Ozians that this has gone way too far!" Erica pleaded as Glinda, her words sounding almost true to life. It appeared as though Erica wanted out of this mess now, before someone else got hurt. Doctor Bailey shook her head.

"Now, Deary, I think Elphaba can take care of herself, don't you?" Miranda said, her voice as soothing as a drop of brucine in lemonade. Erica shook her head. The constant crying was making it very hard for Miranda to keep the sympathy one hundred percent available for this woman, whom she hardly knew and wasn't quite fond of what she did know.

"Madame, something's been troubling me about Nessa and that wretched house."

"Why, what do you…? I suppose it was just her time, poor thing."

"Was it?" Erica snapped shrilly, her voice cracking amidst the tears, "Or did you…?"

Then, Miranda lost it. Channeling all of her angry energy into her lines, she gripped Erica by the creamy white wrists and hissed, "Now listen to me, Missy, and you listen good: You may have the rest of Oz fooled with this 'Aren't I good?' routine, but I know better. You've wanted this from the beginning, and now you're getting what you've wanted, so just smile and shut up!"

Erica's mouth clamped shut, and once they were off stage, she bolted from Bailey's side and stumbled into the arms of the nearest surgeon, who happened to be Callie. Miranda, aware of what the glass window pane of truth that she had shattered right in Erica's face, felt oddly unfulfilled.

Now _she _was the miserable, confused one.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Chief was fastening the Wizard's bowtie to its perfection when he began to think about how significantly better Act Two had been opposed to the horrendous Act One. He wondered if he owed his good fortune to the raw talents he had discovered in three of his most esteemed surgeons, the fact that the chatty ensemble was hardly needed for this half of the show, his elongated stage time, or his good luck charm getting him through the burner unscathed.

Pondering his success made him think about the Lucky Loafers, which he owed a stroke to for granting him salvation throughout the process of putting on his production. When the doctors refused to listen, the Loafers had been there. When the show faced near disaster during "Defying Gravity", the thought of the Loafers waiting at their stationary spot under his desk pushed him away from the thought of strangling Sydney. Chief suppressed a sigh of emphatic emotion and whirled around to let his fingers trace the fine, oversized crevices of his Loafers.

To the Chief's horror, the Loafers were not under the desk. He fought a cry after ransacking every corner of his office to find nothing but air. If his Loafers had been missing the entire duration of the show, what would he have to owe his impeccable good luck to? Certainly not the staff, that was for sure.

Chief decided that maybe, subconsciously after a long day of work, he had misplaced them somewhere in his car or in his house. Knuckles clenched and teeth gritted, the Chief slammed the door to his office and began stomping down the hall when he stopped at an on-call room, where the unmistakable muffled voices of Meredith and Derek could be heard.

Not wanting to be nosy, the Chief began to walk away, until he remembered that they in fact had a show to perform and he needed his actors on hand at all times. His hand barely made contact with the cold doorknob when he heard through the crack of the door how surprisingly shallow the depth of Meredith and Derek's conversation was; they were talking about the show.

"Ugh," Meredith grumbled after pulling away from a kiss with Derek, "I just can't wait until all of this crap is over. This is why I listen to metal rock…"

Derek chuckled and agreed, "Me too. Once that curtain closes, it's you, me, and the mistletoe."

"Maybe we could even throw a cast party," Meredith chirped, sounding bright and shiny, which made the Chief smile. At least he would have a party and a few big glasses of egg nog to calm him if his Loafers remained missing in action.

"Well, we know that if the Chief finds out about those shoes, Mark won't be invited," Derek choked through his laughter. The Chief's eyebrow went skyward at the mentioning of Mark and his Loafers.

"I still can't believe that eighteen wheeler shred those things up! They were so huge; I would have expected them to jam the tires!" Meredith said with a giggle. The Chief's eyes grew large with pain equivalent to being told of the death of a loved one. An eighteen wheeler had slashed his Lucky Loafers to smithereens? And Mark Sloan had something to do with it? He pressed the side of his teary face to the door and listened it closer.

"God, if he hadn't have brought those things out, then Rose would have never been so stupid as to throw them out the window," Derek said.

"Yeah, well, Rose would have managed to do something stupid, anyway," Meredith muttered. "Still though…big penny loafers? Seriously?"

"Seriously," Derek laughed. The Chief could hear the cot creaking underneath the weight of the bubbly couple, and he didn't even think to move his paralyzed body, shaken by the thought of what went on backstage without his knowledge. His loafers, the one thing that had gotten him through his entire surgical career, had been fed to a truck, and he didn't even get to say goodbye.

The door of the on-call room whacking Chief in the face and his head cracking against the floor hardly fazed him. Chief blurred in and out of awareness in his surroundings. The faces of Meredith and Derek seemed to appear out of nowhere; the Chief felt the light smack of Derek's palm against his face.

"Chief? Chief! Are you alright? Can you hear me?" Derek asked, his voice thick with concern. Past his throbbing temples and his damaged, aching body, the chief managed to utter out one last phrase before passing out:

"I am going to _kill_ Sloan."\

**A/N: Merry Christmas Eve! So this was my first day of freedom (or break, if you can call it that) and I really wanted to post up the next chapter for you all. Sadly, there's only about two or three chapters left in this, but the good news is that the sequel will be up and running shortly after _Show Business _is over. Sorry that this chapter was so short; I had originally planned for the Chief to freak out at Mark, but I thought that this would be a fun place to leave it off. And writing Doctor Bailey's agitiation could have been better, if you ask me, but she's such a complex character. I hope I did her justice. I'll try to update ASAP, maybe even finish this up before break. Hope everyone's holiday season is great!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	19. For Good

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 19 – For Good**

Erica was unsettled by this unusual feeling that tempted her gag reflex, to say the least. Never before had she let herself be so racked around by anyone, let alone a man. She had always prided herself in being the strongest in any relationship. Now, she feared, the tables had been turned. Bailey had just ousted her right on stage, and she was unfazed by that humiliation.

She found it odd that she was so easily able to talk to Callie. Once the Hispanic woman's initial stun of Erica falling into her arms had rippled away, Callie invited her to take a seat right on the floor with her. Erica no longer minded the tracked dirt on the floor from the bustling residents soiling her dress. Sitting on the floor was the most real invitation she had seen in the longest time.

Callie tucked a strand of raven colored hair behind her ear. "So…you're really good…at being perky," Callie started off uneasily. Erica breathed out a smile.

"Well, thanks, I guess. Glinda's not so difficult for me to play, you know. Once you get past the first glance of the bubbly girl, there's some true leverage under the blonde hair and the pink frills."

Callie nodded. "I get that."

"And, I don't know…I guess I can identify with those feelings pretty well," Erica admitted. Callie, to Erica's surprise, caught on quickly to the gist.

"You and Addie and Mark, right? That's what's bugging you," Callie guessed. Erica, wide-eyed and red-handed, was about to shake her head when she muttered a soft agreement in defeat instead.

Callie placed a hand over Erica's. It was warm; the heat from Callie's fingers transfused into hers and nearly melted her. How she had never posed a true conversation with Callie before, she never knew. Planted on the ground with this woman and being so easily able to share her feelings with her was natural and right. Erica finally felt at peace for the first time that crazy night.

"I've never let myself get so worked up about a guy before."

"Do you love Mark?" Callie asked, her question as innocent as the first flowers of springtime. Erica, despite all the whining and self-pitying, had never been able to answer that question herself. She had always been edging further and further away from the fateful question.

"I thought I knew the answer, but I don't know now. I don't even think it was love, at all. I just needed something to keep me distracted from my loneliness, and Mark was the most willing to do so. Then I see him with her…how happy she makes him…and I think what kills me the most is that I've never had that. Never."

Her eyes got tangled into a mess of deep chocolate brown eyes when she looked up. Callie's smile was calming, a sweet melody to zen to.

"In time, you'll find someone. I mean, look at me. I don't know what the hell went on with Alex these past few days. Somewhere along the way, I ended flat on my face and all alone, but I'll get through it. I'm used to being alone."

Both Callie and Erica jumped when from onstage they heard Addison's unmistakable shrieking: "Oh, Chistery! If you don't start speaking soon, then I fear Glinda will _never_ show up!"

Erica shot upward. "Oh, crap, I need to be onstage!" she whispered, wanting to smack the blonde perm right off of her head. Without a glance back at Callie, Erica began stomping towards the wings.

That is, until she heard her name being called by the sweet voice of the woman still on the floor.

Callie flushed when Erica's eyes met hers. "I—I just wanted to let you know…I know Addison. Before she moved to LA, she was the closest thing I had to a best friend. I'm not saying I'm siding with her and I'm not saying that you're wrong to place this blame on her or Mark but…I know Addison and I know that she would never want to intentionally hurt you. This whole thing is killing her just as much as it's killing you. I haven't been able to squeeze in three words to her all night and I still know that."

Erica opened her mouth to speak, but Callie pointed in the direction of the limelight. "Go onstage," she commanded gently before picking herself up and fading into the darkened background.

Coming from a different perspective, Erica was able to see Addison in a whole new light when she stepped onstage. Callie was right: Addison was, needless to say, a green mess, but Erica could see that there was something painful on the horizon of the redhead's life, something that she knew that she would be an indirect effect of.

"Let the little girl and that dumb dog Dodo go, Elphie!" Erica spoke. Callie seemed to place everything in perspective for her; even the squeaky voice had begun to stand out to Erica. "You're out of control! I mean, they're just shoes!"

"I can do whatever I want! I'm the Wicked With of the West!" Addison remarked with a cackle. Beyond Addison's shoulder blades, Erica could pinpoint Mark, his head towering above Meredith's and craning over Derek's goat mask to get a good view of his lover. Erica swallowed hard as she replayed Addison's last few lines, associating them with the painstaking glances back at Mark.

She was going to break him, Erica realized with horror. The second she stepped off of that stage, Addison was going to hop back into her red convertible and leave Mark choking on the tears and dust that his love was willing to leave behind.

Alex, in a hilarious attempt of a monkey costume, came waddling onstage a moment later and handed Addison a piece of paper, which Addison unfolded carefully and read to herself. Erica stepped forward, her eyes darting from the note held at Addison's chest to the starry eyes of her former boyfriend.

"Is it…Fiyero?" Erica asked quietly. Addison's eyes caught wildfire when she decoded Erica's hidden tone, but she stayed professional and carried on with the scene. Erica could swear she felt the gulp in Addison's throat hit rock bottom.

"We've seen his face for the last time," Addison whispered. Erica gasped and shook her head. Addison sighed and picked up a pail with blue construction paper making for water glued around its inner edges.

"You're right. I ought to surrender now. I've caused enough trouble here in Oz, haven't I?" Addison spoke frantically, hardly able to stay still. The daunting task hanging over her head practically screamed to the audience, who were totally still and enjoying the show.

Erica's feet were cemented to their spot on the stage. Addison looked at her and narrowed her eyes. "What are you waiting for?" she hissed. "They can't find you here! Go!"

"No," Erica replied, one word strong enough to knock everyone offstage and into the street where the Lucky Loafers were slaughtered.

"You _must _leave!"

"No! Elphie, I'll tell them everything! About the Emerald City, the Wizard, Morrible, Chistery!"

"They'll only turn against you…"

"I _don't care_!"

"I _do_. Promise me that you won't try to clear my name!"

"Elphie, I…"

"Promise me!" Addison yelled, nearly at breaking point.

"Alright," Erica whimpered. She saw how horrible the pain was for Addison, but she couldn't fathom why she would ever want to leave Mark. Addison had tamed a lion, she had won a war, and yet, she still wasn't satisfied. "But I don't understand."

The music began playing, Addison began singing, and Erica noted that of all of the songs that had been sung that night, not one could amount to this.

_I'm limited.  
__Just look at me, I'm limited.  
__And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do, Glinda._

Addison reached over to a poorly constructed shelf and handed her an old copy of a medical handbook, a makeshift Grimmerie.

_So now it's up to you.  
__For the both of us.  
__Now it's up to you._

"You're the only friend I've ever had," Addison muttered.

"And I've had so many friends…but only one that mattered," Erica answered, approaching the sadder woman's side.

_I've heard it said  
__That people come into our lives  
__For a reason  
__Bringing something we must learn  
__And we are lead to those who help us most to grow  
__If we let them  
__And we help them in return  
__Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
__But I know I'm who I am today  
__Because I knew you_

It was true, and Erica wanted to make that apparent. Over the course of two short hours, she had learned that emotion is never a bad thing to show, life does not always go the way you planned, and that people—even those who she would have never imagined like the Chief or Callie—have the ability to change your life.

Addison had been the one to affect her most. If she had not rode in and rained on her parade, who knows how Erica would have ended up? The same cocky, cold woman who was selfishly linking herself to a man who she really had no feelings for did not seem like a favorable outcome.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun  
__Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood  
__Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
__But, because I knew you, I have been changed for good._

Addison blinked back tears. The feeling, Erica could tell, wasn't mutual. Where she was thinking about the people who had touched her, Addison, already a much better person than Erica saw herself as, had only one person on her mind. Erica had a feeling that this wasn't the first time he had changed her life.

_It well may be that we will never meet again  
__In this lifetime, so let me say before we part  
__So much of me, is made of what I learned from you  
__You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart  
__And now whatever way our stories end  
__I know you have re-written mine by being my friend  
__Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea  
__Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood  
__Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
__Because I knew you…_

Erica joined in, and though the harmonies were pitched perfectly like they always had been throughout rehearsal, the harmony between the two women finally became apparent. Addison felt the force tugging at her as well and she finally looked at Erica.

_And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for. _

Erica and Addison joined hands. Pitching in her own apology, Erica sang:

_But then again, we know there's blame to share.  
__And none of it seems to matter anymore. _

They broke into a counterpart, repeating the verses that played their heartstrings like untuned violins, and their eyes met once again as they sang the final words of the song.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
__But, because I knew you  
__Because I knew you  
__Because I knew you  
__I have been changed…  
__For good. _

The song's ending consisted of a staged hug, but to Erica's surprise, Addison had enveloped her in a hug that was unscripted. Erica's arms found their way around Addison's torso.

As the audience whooped with cheers, Erica whispered in Addison's ear, "I'm so sorry."

"Me too," Addison agreed, "me too."

"Whatever you do," Erica squeezed in before they pulled away from the embrace, "don't hurt him."

Addison was silent for a while before answering, "I'll try not to."

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Once her character withered away due to a bucket of water, Addison made a b-line for backstage. Mark grabbed hold of her wrist and kissed her passionately on the lips, despite all of her protest. Addison relapsed for a moment to savor the taste of his scruff against her lips, but when the nostalgia became too much to bear, Addison broke the gesture off.

"That was beautiful, Adds," Mark gushed before planting a peck on her lips once more. She could not bring herself to cast her guilty gaze against his charcoal eyes. Erica's words kept flashing through her mind:

_Don't hurt him. _

But that was exactly what she was doing. The world's perverse sense of humor was on the constant lookout for her good fortune, and if she was going down, she could not take Mark down with her. Seeing him, the Mark Sloan who had gone from manwhore to gentleman just for her, broke her heart. There would be no one there to cushion her blow. Addison let out a sob and Mark was immediately at her aid.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Mark asked. Addison shook her head.

"Everything is wrong, Mark!"

"What do you…?"

"I mean me being here, with you, singing and dancing and being something I'm not, which includes being your girlfriend. I can't be here with you, because I know something is going to happen to tear us apart again, like it always does. I screwed up what was a good relationship with you and Erica, and I would hate to be involved in another messy relationship ever again. I've had enough of that here, enough crap to deal with LA, and I don't need any more now. I love you…but I can't be with you."

"Addison…"

"I'm going back to LA, Mark. Once that final curtain goes down, you'll never have to deal with me ever again. Good-bye."

But she could not wait for final curtain. Whether she took of stage left or right she did not know or care. She had one whole scene to make her escape, and she planned to use it. The Chief's patients had seen enough entertainment for the night; it was not essential that they know the ending of _Wicked_. Addison gathered what little belongings she had kept backstage and trusted to keep near the grubby residents into her bag and ripped off her wig. Off came the witch's dress, snagging her skin and leaving raw red patches along her body. Addison was well aware that she was half green, sobbing, and dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, but she wanted the world to see her pain. She wanted whoever had it in for her to look down and see misfortune's favorite victim and rethink it's actions. With one final glance over her shoulder to see if the Chief was still onstage with Miranda and Erica, Addison exited out the back door of Seattle Grace hospital and into the parking lot.

Snow was still falling at a steady pace, as it had been that morning. A light dusting of soft, pristine whiteness covered Seattle's ground and the inside of her car, which out of habit of living in Los Angeles, she forgot to protect with the cover. Addison grumbled foul remarks that would have put her on Santa's naughty list as she forced herself to use her freezing green arm to scrape the icy residue off of her front seat.

She was halfway through defrosting her ignition when she was interrupted.

"Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery, if you get into that car and drive away, I swear I'll chase after you!" Mark's voice echoed into the winter wonderland.

Addison, both mind and body, was frozen, hands shaking against the wheel of her car. She was faced with a choice now: get out of the car and throw caution to the wind, or put the convertible into drive and floor it back to Oceanside's safety blanket of sunshine.

She made her choice, and as she did so, the little voice inside of her head kept telling her that she would regret it.

**A/N: So happy new year's eve, everyone! I've been utilizing winter break, obviously, to get this puppy finished (the last chapter should hopefully make it up by the weekend) and in perfect time for the holidays. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hadn't realized how much had gone on in the show since I started this two years ago until, like, chapter 16, hence the little Callie/Hahn interaction. For all you die-hard Callica (is that right?) fans, I hope you liked the shoutout. I'm personally a Calzona fan...but like I said, Arizona never exsisted when this first went up. **

**So, the last chapter is next, which is upsetting for me :( But a lot of action goes on! Some stuff to think about till then:  
****What is the Chief's reaction to the Loafers/will Mark survive?  
Will Rose succeed in breaking up MerDer again?  
What descision did Addie make?  
Will George find a girlfriend?  
What did Tucker think of the show?  
Is Izzie still in that closet I locked her in and forgot to let her out of in chapter 14?  
And why the heck is Stephen Schwartz there?  
****Please review and let me know what you think. It was a bit of a holiday bummer to get no reviews last time, so make my 2010 happy, please!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	20. Finale

**Disclaimer (last time): I own nothing**

**Chapter 20 – Finale**

"Mark?" Addison squeaked. Her stilettos hardly qualified as snow boots as they carried her across the parking lot, through the curtain of the sky's frozen tears, to the voice that demanded her to retreat from her original retreat.

To anyone passing by, they would have gotten a hoot out of a man dressed in a scarecrow's attire and a green girl standing before one another, mouths open and hearts pulsing so loudly their microphones could pick them up. To Addison and Mark, they had seen weirder happenings in their relationship.

Finally, Mark broke the spell and shook with cold. Never removing his eyes from Addison, he cried past blue lips, "Don't go!"

Addison's mouth contorted with new and unusual geometric shapes as she searched for the right words. "That's…that's a really bad argument," she answered with a shiver. The scarecrow fiddled with a piece of straw as he kicked at the ground. He looked up again and cuffed Addison's frozen face in Adele's old gardening gloves.

"Addie, being with you again after this…whatever the hell this show is, believe it or not, opened my eyes to how stupid I was for ever letting you go in the first place. I'm not about to let that happen again. It's Christmas, and it's snowing, and you and me are dressed like Wizard of Oz characters. I don't know about you, but I'd say that this is perfect timing. Addison, I know we've had our fair share of mishaps, I know you love your new job with those over-tanned surfers, and I know you are probably right when you say you and I can't be together. But think about it for a moment: when have we ever done _anything _right? All I'm asking is for you to give me another chance. I'm not saying you have to move back to Seattle or marry me right here and now, but…don't leave me."

She allowed herself to stare at the man she had been calling Fiyero all night. There were no false pretenses, he loved her. And he was not lying when he said he wanted to give things another shot, but he was certainly looking at them another way. Because she knew him, she had been changed for the better.

Addison reached up and kissed Mark, letting tears of joy slide down her face. She could feel Mark's tears mingle with her own and make icy rivers down her fingers. Mark was willing to seriously commit to a relationship with her, and she didn't even have to make a big move to insure that. Even witches got their happy endings after all.

"So," Mark began after their kiss, "what are you doing for New Year's?"

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

After Mark and Addison made it onstage due to a five minute delay, in which from her station at the bubble, she could hear Bailey save the day by instructing the residents to keep repeating the song until they appeared, Erica watched their bit play out. They seemed to have resolved any issues that had gone on during that night. Seeing them so passionate about one another, despite the roller coaster from hell, made Erica smile despite her character's broken heart.

With pride to say her final lines, Erica spoke to the entire cast of _Wicked _when she said: "Fellow Ozians, friends, we have been through a frightening time, and there will be other times and other things that frighten us. But if you'd let me, I'd like to try to help. I would like to try to be Glinda…the Good."

Sixteen bars and a prideful curtain call later, a night had ended that Erica Hahn would hold close to her heart and never forget. She may have been left alone, but in that she found herself, which was the greatest Christmas gift she could ask for.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Frankly, she was surprised at how the sick audience was able to erupt in applause once the final curtain had gone down and everyone took their bow. For the first time since she had been corralled into Conference Room A, Miranda felt her sense of purpose for the production. The elderly man using all of his strength to bang his hands together, or the laugh of the cancerous child in the front row, put things into perspective for her. She had been correct before when she had said that the holidays were about making others happy, but now she understood that making people smile should never be an obligation.

That revelation was shattered when Miranda could feel the familiar heat of a large hand on her shoulder. Miranda's hands reached around, to grab her flour sack to hit Tucker with in case he got testy with her, before turning around.

"Tuck…" Miranda began. The emotion in his eyes was so strong, Miranda nearly fell to her knees to beg for his forgiveness. Something, the fact that the emotion was far from anger, hoisted her up and kept her in position.

"Let me talk, Miranda, please," Tucker demanded, his voice choked around words that he would have rather said to her. "When you first started sneaking out of the house every morning of our break, claiming that you were going to get Will his presents when you were really skipping off to rehearsal, I was pissed, especially when I found all of Will's presents already wrapped up and hidden in your closet. I didn't want to come tonight or bring the baby with me, but something compelled me to. I don't know if it was the fact that it's Christmas day, or the fact that you're my wife…"

"I'm so sorry, Tucker," Miranda began, feeling her kneecaps beginning to give way. Tucker held a chubby finger to her lips and quietly commanded his turn to speak once again.

"The second you stepped onto that stage, I wanted to leave, but the same force that drove me here kept me watching. Miranda, I wanted to be mad at you. This whole week, I wanted to hate you, but then I saw Will, and how entranced he was by his momma wearing a potato sack, and I saw how loud those patients cheered for you…and I realized that I was being selfish. You were doing it all along for the patients, and seeing you tonight taking your bow, I finally understood why you love being a doctor. Don't apologize, because _I'm _sorry."

With that, Miranda let the potato sack flutter to the floor as she jumped up to give her husband a kiss under the imaginary mistletoe.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

"Merry Christmas, Mere," Derek cooed as he planted a make-up-less kiss on Meredith's rosy lips. Meredith giggled and kissed back in reply, despite Cristina's gagging noises while she and Alex walked past.

"Aww, I'm kind of sad that this is all over," Meredith whined after she broke from the lip-lock. Derek's eyes bulged.

"Are you kidding me?! We spent the week apart because of a bimbo nurse and you're going to _miss _it?" Derek asked skeptically. Meredith chuckled and planted both of her palms against Derek's chest. Thorough his t-shirt, she could feel his rippling muscles.

"Derek, as weird as this may sound…"

"It's coming from you, Meredith. It's always weird when it comes from you."

"As I was saying, as strange as it may be, hating you made me fall in love with you all over again. People slip in relationships all the time, but putting the pieces back together makes only makes us stronger. Who knows, if it hadn't been for the Chief's meltdown, I may have never seen that."

"God," Derek mumbled, never taking his eyes off of the lips that moved fluently and passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too—Rose?"

As it turns out, Rose had been listening in on Meredith and Derek's conversation the whole time (which tended to happen often to the duo over the past week), and upon the still fervent belief that she was Derek's one and only, she felt betrayed and needed to seek out revenge. Green make-up and cell phone her weapons of choice, Rose stood before the couple, teeth bared and ready to catfight.

"Not so fast, Missy! McDreamy is _mine_!" Rose screeched. Meredith sent a frantic glance toward Derek, who could confidently shake his head this time around.

Rose had already started barreling toward their entwined hands, eyes on the prize. Meredith acted quickly and reached for the handle of the nearby closet at the last second. Rose was sent running between the two lovebirds and into said closet, which Izzie had burst from, looking slightly unstable after being locked away for an act.

Izzie ran off to celebrate her freedom while Meredith locked the closet and locked lips with Derek.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

"Erica!" George huffed as he elbowed his way through the pandemonium of conversing patients and sarcastic congratulations from fellow surgeons. "Erica…Doctor Hahn!"

Blonde curls nearly whipped him in the face when Erica spun around. George's stomach fell through the floor when he spotted whom she was talking with: Callie, Lexie, and Izzie. Erica smirked, but not before sending an all-knowing glance around the semi-circle. George misunderstood the inside joke that the ladies shared, leading him to believe that his ex-wife, best friend, and roommate had put in a good word for him to the attending.

"Yes, George?" Erica asked, her Glinda voice faintly lingering still in her regular alto. George swallowed the hearty lump in his throat and smiled nervously.

"I was wondering if…well, uh, you see…you're such an amazing talent and beauty that I…as a man, I can only feel under such emotion…do you wanna go out sometime?" he finally asked. His words squeaked at several embarrassing tones that made Callie have to hold onto Lexie in order to keep from laughing.

Erica flipped her lustrous hair over her shoulder and smiled sardonically at George. He couldn't help but notice that she had used that same smile for whenever Glinda would speak to Boq.

"George, in case you haven't noticed, I was dumped. Onstage. Now, I don't know what that says about males in general, but I'm guessing it's not going to be good when I figure it out. Simply put, George, I'm declining your offer. I am not ready for another relationship yet, especially not with a man who has consecutively gone through every woman in this cast's underwear and left them for the next girl. Good bye, Biq…I mean, George."

With another flip of her hair and a simultaneous laugh from the women behind her, Erica, Izzie, and Callie marched off. Lexie, still laughing, did not notice that they had left until her laughter died down. With an awkward wave and a small 'Merry Christmas', Lexie scurried off as well.

George was dumfounded, his mouth hanging wide open. Erica was right, George had seen more relationships than he could count over the past year, and that was not the kind of man he wanted to become known as. Desperate to put himself back in denial, George called out to Erica's retreating form.

"That's not true, you know! I didn't sleep with Addison!" he shouted, just as Addison and Mark were walking by. Addison's eyebrow curved upward and her mouth twitched in disgust before she pulled a very defensive looking Mark off. George didn't feel better.

At least he wouldn't have to worry about getting his girlfriend a gift this year.

WICKEDGREYSWICKEDGREYS

Mark and Addison, the now famous couple on and off stage, parted the sea of patients and were nearly at the door when an over-coat covered arm stopped them in their tracks. The Chief's eyes were ablaze with intents that Mark was horrified to be aware of. Addison gripped onto her boyfriend's arm, savoring whatever she could of him before he had to die.

"So, Doctor Sloan, I understand it was _you _who destroyed my Loafers. My Lucky Loafers that I have _never _performed a surgery without…after 1998. The Lucky Loafers I depended on tonight. The Lucky Loafers I paid one hundred eighteen dollars for!" the Chief reprimanded, his voice going up three octaves that could have earned him the part of Glinda. Addison's eyes grew wide at the unreasonable amount of money paid for such an ugly pair of shoes.

Mark's mouth groped at the air for a viable answer. "Chief, I…"

"I trusted you, Sloan. Something so juvenile, I'll admit, I expected Karev or Yang or even Shepherd to pull, but not you. I thought you were above that."

"I hate to intrude on the riveting lecture, Chief," Addison chimed in, "but you're talking about the same guy who still gets a kick out of farts and throws footballs in the hallways."

The Chief's hand stroked his scruffy beard as he pondered Addison's argument, and his shoulders slumped when he realized that the facts were sadly accurate. "Okay, so maybe this kind of thing _is _expected of you…but that doesn't take away from the fact that you destroyed my Lucky Loafers, disregarded my privacy, and failed to even confess to me about it. What I should do, instead of your usual lump of coal that you probably received every year, is throw you out into the streets jobless on Christmas!"

The Chief began cackling like the witch as he wrestled with sanity and madness. Addison and Mark watched with horror as the Chief grabbed one of the makeshift playbills from Sydney Heron and waved it in their faces.

"_Wicked! _That's what you are for doing this to me! I'm never going to be lucky ever again! How will I ever stay good at my job without my Loafers! Oh, Sloan, you're a _Wicked _little boy! All I wanted to do was clear my head of all the crap that happened this year, but does it work out? Nooo! Now, in addition to losing my love Adele, I've lost the closest thing I had to her…my Loafers!"

The Chief began bawling, and Mark, being the idiot that he was—he happened to have this in common with his character—piped up, "Oversized penny loafers made you think of Adele?"

The Chief was about to slash open Mark's throat with the playbill when he was tapped on the shoulder by two men dressed in navy blue. Addison was taken for a walk down the SWAT infested memory lane at the sight of the two policemen standing behind her former Chief.

"Richard Webber?"

"That's me," Chief sniffled. Mark breathed out a sigh of relief, as he was spared by the distraction the officers posed.

"Daniel Baxter and Eugene Sampson of the Police Department of Seattle. You are under arrest for illegal production of the musical _Wicked,_"one of the uniformed men declared, pulling out his badge to express his authority.

"Arr—arrested?" the Chief stammered nervously. Mark, as much as he would have enjoyed the opportunity to escape from his death sentence right then and there, felt compelled to stay and watch the scene unfold. Officer Baxter nodded.

"Sir, _Wicked _is still a production on Broadway and therefore, its rights have not been released yet. You were under no authority to broadcast or put on this musical, causing the Equity to warrant for your arrest and demand that any profits you made tonight be handed over to them," Officer Sampson added while Baxter pulled out his handcuffs. Addison could not conceal her gasp as the handcuffs were clamped onto the Chief's wrists and the man tried desperately to fight off the authorities.

"No! You can't send me to jail! Send him to jail, he killed my Loafers!" the Chief screamed while thrashing about. Luckily for him, the noise in the room was so loud that his freak out was hardly noticed.

"Sir," Eugene muttered to his partner, "maybe the loony bin is where this guy would be better off."

"Just get him in the car and we'll talk it over," Baxter demanded. The Chief's cries were unmistakable to the cast members in the room, who assumed them to be cries of joy and did not think a second thought of it. The Chief was halfway through the door when someone shouted:

"Stop! Unhand that man!"

The Chief was dropped to the floor by the two officers, and there the Chief stayed. He could not get up, for he was in shock. Before him stood the man who had created the magic of _Wicked _himself, Stephen Schwartz. The man smiled and waved off the police politely.

"Please remove the charges on Doctor Webber," Stephen Schwartz told the officers. The Chief would have nodded in agreement, but he was too starstruck to move much at all. Addison and Mark were completely oblivious, as well as the officers, to who this man was.

"And you are…?" Captain Baxter said. Stephen Schwartz smiled sincerely and introduced himself as the composer of _Wicked. _Now it was Addison and Mark's turn to be starstruck. It never occurred to them that Stephen Schwartz lived in New York, meaning word of their musical had spread across the country.

"Can't you see what a beautiful thing Richard Webber has done? He has taken this musical and brought joy to each and every sick audience member. He has even been able to bring the cast members closer together. I saw my show in a whole new light, a beautiful light, and I loved every second of it just as much as one of the patients did. For that, this man deserves nothing but praise," Stephen Schwartz explained. The officers made a quick apology to Richard and bowed out. Mark offered to lift the Chief off of the floor, seeing as no one else was going to do so.

The Chief dusted his checkered jacket off and shook the remarkable man's hand fervently. "Oh, thank you Mister Schwartz! I'm so delighted to have had you grace the floors of my hospital!"

Stephen Schwartz chuckled and shook his head, "No thank _you, _for giving me the honor to have been a part of a magical evening. Although, I am going to have to ask you to never perform _Wicked _again…and you _will _need to sign a restraining order for me."

"Oh," the Chief gushed, over the moon for his great fortune and still shaking the man's hand, "anything for you!" Stephen Schwartz managed to pull himself from the creepier man's grasp and turn around to address Mark and Addison, who were still shell shocked by the closest thing they had to a celebrity encounter.

"And Miss Montgomery, Mister Sloan…if I had a dollar for every time I saw such chemistry between Elphaba and Fiyero, I would only have one dollar," the composer of _Wicked _exclaimed.

Mark wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, pulled her close to him, and grinned. "Well, we've had a lot of practice."

Stephen Schwartz's smile seemed almost permanently engraved in his face. "Addison, I know this may come as a weird request, but I would love for you to audition for my team in New York; they would be blown away by your talent. I can see you're name on marquees all over Times Square!"

Addison blushed as crimson as her hair as she shook her head almost too quickly. "Oh, Mister Schwartz, that is _extremely _kind of you to offer to someone like me, but I think it's safe to say that after this experience, I would never trade my job for this eight times a week. I hardly have the stamina for one night. Believe me, you don't want this neonatal surgeon on your stage."

Stephen Schwartz nodded. "Very well, I understand. Thank you, to _all _of you, for this once again. Good night and Merry Christmas."

"Bye Stephen, Buddy, Chum, Amigo, BFF!" the Chief called off to the famous man's descending silhouette after he had signed the restraining order stating that he would never again violate Schwartz's show rights, would never go within fifty feet of the man, and would quit stalking his Twitter account. Addison and Mark exchanged giddy glances before kissing each other once again. The Chief was still waving when Mark came up behind him.

"You see, Chief? All of that happened, and without your Loafers," Mark told him soothingly. The Chief paused with stun. Either this night had been a dream, or all of that impeccable luck had just occurred and his Loafers had still been made into mince meat by a truck. He supposed firing his top plastic surgeon for grabbing his Loafers was a bit irrational, especially for a man who loved the holidays.

"You're right, Sloan. See you after New Year's."

"You mean I'm not fired?!"

"Of course not, and you have Stephen Schwartz to thank for that!"

As the Chief and Mark embraced, Addison smiled and continued to pick at the green gunk on her wrist. The ride she had been on over the course of the week was far from what she had expected when she left her office at Oceanside the week before, but that did not mean that she was not glad that she had made the choice to come. She had met new people, discovered her hidden talents, met her first celebrity, and fallen back in love.

There truly was no business like show business.

**A/N: And there it is, as promised: the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed how everything ended. As far as the Stephen Schwartz thing goes...from the very beginning I had known that the Chief was probably going to get arrested for illegally putting on the musical, but I had canned the idea halfway through until someone commented about it in a review. The idea came back, I threw in teh composer, and there was my ending. Thanks to everyone who reviewed (by the way, it's still not too late to review the last three chapters) throughout this journey, and thanks to those who continued to read despite my inability to post chapters consecutively. I owe it to you guys, otherwise, I don't know how this would have ever gotten finished! **

**Please stay tuned for the sequel, as well! I have the show all picked out, pairings have been established (MerDer, Maddison, Calzona, Huntina fans hollerrr!), and there will be a crossover with another show (take a wild gander at that...ahem...jan 14). I'm soo excited to start on it and I hope you all tune in! Thanks!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


End file.
